


Lady of the Evening

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and James run a whorehouse. Sort of. They needed the money, it couldn't be helped. But it's completely on the up and up. Or at least James has no reason to think otherwise. Besides he's too busy with this Teddy thing to really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"Why are you wearing a suit?" 

Albus smoothed his grey and red striped tie as he said, "I want Dad to know we're serious." 

"So you wore a suit?" 

"Do you want help from him or not? I don't want him thinking we're going to end up taking the money to Monte Carlo to try and double it. This suit says 'you can trust me. I am a solid investment.'" Albus buttoned the jacket and gave James a firm nod. 

Albus acting like he was Uncle Percy was something James had never imagined he'd see in his life. Instead of laughing at him James said, "It's hard to take someone seriously when he brought fart spray to Great-Aunt Muriel's funeral." 

"I was being sensitive to everyone," Albus said trying to sound indignant. "Instead of moaning and crying over a woman who lived to be a hundred-and-twenty-three, they were left free to wonder who had too many beans with their toast last night." 

James glared at Albus, but he couldn't make it last; the minute they made eye contact, they both started cracking up. 

They heard the floorboards creak in the hall above and James pointlessly said, "Dad's here." 

Not wanting to disturb The Portrait, James ran up the kitchen stairs to motion to Dad where they were. Harry smiled when he saw James and followed him down the stairs. 

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen his eyes fell on Albus, who was now standing by the cabinets and getting out plates. He looked Albus up and down. The corners of his mouth tucked back trying to suppress a laugh. He looked over at James and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for an explanation. James rolled his eyes and shook his head. There weren't many words that could ever explain Al or his motives. 

"Here, Dad, sit down," Albus said as he put the plates down and pulled out a chair. "I made tea and James made some of those lemon scones you like."

Harry looked at the long table where they had set out everything for tea. James loved the long old battered table. It was the one piece in the room James hadn't either replaced or refinished. As far as he could tell, the table was well over two hundred years old, and you really shouldn't fuss with furniture that old and beautiful. 

The huge stone fireplace had been a different story. James had spent days removing the smoke and soot stains that had built up over the years, decades, possible centuries. He was lucky it was so huge; he could easily fit inside and stand up straight. 

He'd done the same with the floors. Initially he wanted to do white on black for the flooring but it didn't go with the room that well – he planned on using that idea for the formal dining room though. The slate tiles in the kitchen were still in really good condition. He had put a permanent warming charm on them so your feet didn't turn to blocks of ice the moment you stepped in the kitchen. 

The cabinets, windows, back door and the stove were all completely new. The old ones had been such disasters James had ripped them all out in one satisfying day that was very good for pent up frustration. 

The new cabinets, he had built – James would admit he was no master carpenter, but the cabinets turned out really well – the black granite counter tops, he installed himself as well. The windows, though small, added a nice airiness to the once dark kitchen. All of those had been easy enough, but he hadn't been able to afford the oven he wanted. He spent months going around junkyards until he found one worthy of being restored. Al had bitched at him the entire time he had restored the red behemoth. But James was insistent that the cooker be restored properly and work properly, no magic holding it together. 

This was the reason they invited Harry to have tea down here. This was the only room they – they being mostly James as Al's craftsman skills were negligible at best – had completed. They wanted to make sure Harry was reminded exactly what they were capable of. 

Harry sat down on the banquette James had built. James tried not to smile at his dad picking that place over a chair. James thought it freed up the cooking space in the kitchen to build a banquette against one wall. Even though it was covered in dark leather, it still gave the room a comfortable feel that James thought suited a kitchen. 

Harry pulled a pillow from behind his back, tossed it aside, leaned back, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his bank book, it was the standard issue from Gringott's, the kind most people binned immediately, and the kind Harry had used for decades. He dropped it casually on the table as if emptying his pockets at the end of the day; he poured himself a cup of tea and put a scone on a plate. As he stirred in his milk and sugar he said, "How much?" 

Al and James locked eyes over the top of Harry's head. It wasn't unlike their dad to be one step ahead of them, but they had only discussed this with each other. Not even a hint of it with anyone else. James lifted his brows at Al, wondering if he had said something to someone. Al gave a curt shake of his head and then sat down next to Harry. James took a seat across from them. 

They had agreed that Albus would do the talking. James hated asking Harry for anything. Since he had fucked up so completely before, he couldn't bear to even ask if he could come over for dinner. Harry never made him feel guilty, not once. But James had spent the past two years feeling like the prime example of why this generation was not as good as the last. 

"We thought maybe we'd chat a bit before we got down to the brass tacks," Albus said pouring himself a cup of tea. He silently offered to pour James one but James waved him off; his stomach was in knots. 

"You can tell me how much or what you did. Up to you. We then haggle, because I assume Albus is going to to ask for way too much initially. We can then settle on the amount you really want. That way we can have a pleasant conversation after that business is over." Harry sipped his tea and he seemed to be rather entertained by the entire thing. 

"We need ten thousand Galleons," Al replied. 

Harry whistled softly and said, "That's more than a lot of people make in a year. How much did you make last year, Jamie?" 

Harry looked at James and James rubbed the back of his neck, which had grown suddenly warm. It wasn't that he was unemployed, but he'd spent half the year getting all his wizarding contractor licenses, and he had only been able to do jobs here and there. He had also worked a lot on the house already. "Er...well I don't. You know Al really handles..." 

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Harry looked at James, his brow wrinkled. "My only point was that it's a lot of money. You could live off it for quite some time." 

Albus swooped in. "We want to restore the house, and it's a large house, as you know." 

"But I assume James is doing the work, right?" Harry said looking back at James. James nodded.

"Jamie can't do it all. It's a lot of work and he knows everything about the stone and wood, but when it comes to design he's out of his element. I don't want to end up with ugly wallpaper." 

"Can't you pick out wallpaper?" Harry asked Albus. 

"Sure I could but also James can't do it alone. He's brilliant, I know, look at this kitchen. And you should see what he started doing to the drawing room. It's not even half-way done and you wouldn't recognize it." Albus did not compliment anyone easily and so James took his brother's words to heart. 

He felt better and confident, so he spoke up. 

"It's not giving us money. It's investing. We plan to fix up the house properly. Then we're going to sell it. We'll pay you back all the money, and then we'll take what's left from that to buy our next property." 

Harry broke of a piece off his scone and chewed it thoughtfully. "That does sound like a really smart idea, but this is a wizarding house. It could never be anything else. There aren't a great number of wizards who will be able to afford it once you've done all that work." 

"You're wrong," Albus said and James grinned at him. Albus was the only person he knew who would ever talk to their dad so boldly. Al had received his fair share of punishment when they were younger for being so mouthy but now it served Al, and James, well. "Sure the house will be expensive; it's large, it's in the heart of London and it will be stunning. There are always foreign wizards we could cater to. I've done my research. Houses on Rambler Square are going for over a two million Pounds and the average time they're on the market is less than four months. This house will cost more, because it's bigger, but that won't be a hurdle." 

"Right," Harry said and took another gulp of his tea. "It sounds like you two worked out a really good plan, but I'm still not giving you ten thousand Galleons. It is part of your inheritance, I know, but I don't want you doing anything irresponsible with it." 

Albus shot James a dirty look, and while James knew Harry saying this could not be directed at anyone else, he scratched his nose with two fingers towards his brother. James was not the only person in the history of time to fuck up. 

"You have to trust us Dad," James said. "I know we've -" Albus kicked him under the table "I've given you reasons to doubt my judgement, but I promise this is what Albus and I want to do. He's clever – you know that. He can spot a deal and make a deal like no one else I've ever met. He'll find it and I'll fix it." 

"What about Gringott's?" Harry said, looking at Albus. 

"I'm not quitting my day job, not yet, and James will be working as well. We just need a little help." 

"Right. Two thousand Galleons, to start." James and Albus locked eyes. They had agreed last night that if they got a thousand from Dad all together that would be good enough. 

"To start?" Albus said. 

"Yes. If you need more you come and see me and we'll talk about it." Harry flipped open his bank book and wrote a withdrawal from his Gringott's vault into Al's. James tried not to feel hurt he gave it to Al and not him, the eldest son. Harry signed the thick yellow parchment slip and then it disappeared with a puff of gold smoke as he lifted his quill from it. "All done. This is going to be brilliant." He beamed at Albus and then at James. 

"Why are you so bloody happy?" Albus asked sceptically. "We thought you'd be sad we wanted to unload this old place."

"No, I think it's perfect. Sirius hated it here and would not only be overjoyed to be rid of it but doubly so because you two are making money from it. Try and sell it to a Muggle-born if you can. That would put the icing on the cake." 

"Why'd he hate it?" Al asked. James reached to pour himself some tea. Now that the transaction was done he could relax. 

"That bleeding Portrait doesn't give you any hint?" Harry said. "Speaking of? How are you going to get rid of that?" 

"I've been doing some research and it seems the individual who cast the sticking charm, that would be Kreacher is my guess, also has to take it off. But since he's dead now, it means a blood member of the portrait's family should be able to get rid of it." 

James saw amusement flash in Harry's eyes as he nodded to this. James was about to ask him what he was thinking, but then Al added, "So I've asked Teddy to come by and have a look. Also he said he'd help out."

"What?" James asked sharply. This was the first he had heard of it. 

Harry and Albus gave each other identical exasperated looks, then Albus said, "You know how good he is. And he's got Black blood in him. He should get that sorted. Maybe he'll get you sorted too." 

Harry coughed in a poor attempt to cover a laugh and Albus started laughing too. 

"Would you two stop it? It's not funny everyone thinks something should happen between me and Teddy. He's dad's godson for fuck's sake." 

"So. You aren't related." Albus shrugged. "It's like shagging Aunt Angelina's sister. You aren't related even though you only ever see each other at family get togethers. But it does make those get togethers a bit awkward after you've done it." 

"Jesus, Al," Harry muttered and James felt like echoing the sentiment. 

"What? I'm a good brother warning James about how sitting across from Teddy at Christmas dinner might give him a massive boner. Not exactly appropriate for family dinner." 

Harry choked and almost spit his tea, and James stood abruptly from the table. 

"I'm going," James said. "Thanks Dad." He started to stride from the room and Albus called after him. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To buy flooring. I want to finish that drawing room." 

James started to climb the stairs out of the kitchen and before the door was fully shut her heard Harry say, "You really shouldn't wind James up about Teddy. It makes it awkward for Teddy too." 

"He's the one who told you, yeah? About our plans. Warned you we'd want money," Albus replied. 

"He didn't warn me. He asked me to give James another chance. As if I wouldn't do that in the first place." 

 

 _One Month Later_

James craned his neck over the crowd, but the Leaky was oddly packed for how early it was. He was tall enough that he could see over the sea of people and spot Al sitting at the bar. He tried to push through the throng to go join him. He needed a smaller nail gun for his wainscoting and if they hurried they could make it to Gringott's before they closed. 

James vaguely wondered if it was Easter Break as he looked around the pub and tried to judge the relative age of the people. A boy quickly followed by two giggling girls cut off his path, and James could practically smell the teenage hormones in the air.

James pushed between a couple, sure he could feel another boy's hard-on brush his thigh as he passed, and finally made it to the edge of the bar. He took a step and then realized whom Albus was sitting with. Of course, he was with Teddy. 

He could see Teddy was wearing braces with his shirt artfully untucked around them. James could easily imagine how Teddy's trousers hugged his arse. All of Teddy's trousers hugged his arse. He could see the stylish trainers Teddy had put on. Only Teddy could dress like this and look perfectly normal. He could pull off stylish and trendy with ease. In part it was because of Teddy's job. When you wanted someone to pay you to decorate a room you were judged the moment they laid eyes on you. You couldn't show up in ratty trousers and the first shirt you grabbed off the floor. 

James knew even if that wasn't Teddy's job he'd still dress that way. He had always been style conscious. Before Teddy settled on the artful perfection of trendy-meets-classic-meets-casual he had gone through several phases as a teenager. James could name all twenty-three if he tried. There was the all black phase, the only natural fibers phase, clothes with holes in them, bow-tie phase, and there was of course James' favorite phase, the leather trousers phase. 

Feeling a little self-conscious about his lack of imagination in his own clothing choices, James ran his hand down the front of his shirt, making sure there were no wrinkles in it as he was pretty sure he'd picked up his polo off the floor. He didn't really care if he looked good around Teddy. James knew he looked good, and didn't seek nor want Teddy's approval. 

His shirt was red, which always looked good on him, and his jeans weren't dirty and covered in saw dust. Working on the house all the time had been kind to James' body, making his shirt cling to his biceps and shoulders in the good, just this side of too tight way. 

It didn't matter though; he wasn't trying to impress Teddy. 

James moved along the bar and Albus caught sight of him, smiled, and raised a hand in greeting at the same moment he kicked Teddy in the shin. Teddy grabbed his leg and the word "ow" was still dangling on his lips as he turned to see whom Al was greeting. He saw James, and he did his best to smile, but upon turning back kicked Albus. 

"How is my favourite brother?" Albus asked as James came to a stop next to him. Teddy looked at James over the rim of his glass. His clear blue eyes lit up, but the smile did not travel to his lips. He took a long slow drink, his gaze remaining on James the entire time. 

James scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. He looked at his watch as a distraction and said, "Gringott's closes in five minutes, lets hurry and go over there. I need money for a nail gun." 

Albus took a sip of his pint and winced. "Sorry Jamie, no can do. Took the money to Monte Carlo and lost it all." 

Teddy began coughing and sputtering as he choked on his beer. "You're joking," James said, silently praying Albus truly was. 

"Nope, sorry." Albus turned and gestured Hannah for another drink. 

James looked at Teddy, but he was still trying to recover his breath. James grabbed Albus by the shoulders and spun him around. "Don't be a shit head. You didn't do that." 

"I did. I didn't want to go back and ask Dad for money so soon. Figured I'd try my luck at making more." 

"Did you know about this?" James asked Teddy. Teddy talked to Albus more often. 

"No, no," Teddy said, raising his hands defensively. 

"Jesus Christ, Albus Severus -" 

"I've always thought my name could use a little bit more. Jesus Christ might be too much though." 

James smacked Albus on the back of the head and put his face right in Albus'. "What the fuck, Albus?" 

"Aaaaal-buuuus!" 

All three turned to see where the voice was coming from. A short, curvy, dark haired woman came bustling through the crowd. James' immediate impression was flamenco dancer meets fortune teller. Her black hair was pulled up and twisted into a bun on top of her head, she had deep dark eyes lined with coal-black eye-liner, her full round lips were painted with crimson so bright that they almost looked comical. She wore several gauzy shawls and her plastic bracelets clacked together as she moved. 

"Albus," she said. He voice lightly accented. Was she Spanish? Italian? She used her very large, very round breasts to shove James out of the way. James became cloaked in her musky, sweet scent. It was very powerful, and she clearly used a gallon where a dab would do, but it wasn't an all-together unpleasant smell. Closer up she looked much younger than James had initially thought. Her thick makeup hid her youth, not enhanced it. She kissed Albus three times leaving big red lip prints on his cheeks. "Your gold." She reached into the front of her dress – rather corset – and pulled out a bag of tinkling money. 

James looked over at Teddy, amazed anything could fit in there, but Teddy didn't look back. He seemed to be holding back laughter. 

"Dat is the first and last months rents," she said as she handed Albus the bag. 

"Thank you," Albus said with a bright smile. "I'm glad you're here. James, this is Eufemia, she's our new tenant. Eufemia, this is James. He's the other landlord, but feel free to ignore him." 

"Jaime!" Eufemia said far too enthusiastically and then pulled James into a bone-crushing hug. When she finally released him, James had to steady himself on Teddy's leg to allow the oxygen to once again enter his body.

"Here, James," Albus said handing James the bag of money. "Go get your gun thingy. And when you're done doing that, move your things out of the drawing room. Can't have our renter who pays good money staying in some old, derelict excuse for a room." 

James curled his hand into a fist, ready to beat that amused glint out of Albus' eyes. It was starting to feel like far too long since James had broke Albus' glasses along with his nose in the process. 

He felt fingers curl around his wrist and Teddy whispered, "Don't. Save it for when things get worse." James listened but he couldn't possibly imagine how they could. 

 

 _One Week Later_

James' head was pounding. He'd worked through the night, fixing the dry wall in the room Uncle Bill had added onto his house. It had been poorly installed, and James told Uncle Bill he'd have it done before they returned from their holiday and had only finished just in time. He was exhausted and the constant pounding of the nails had quickly got to him.

He pulled himself up the stairs striving to make it to his bed before he collapsed. He was half-way up the second set of stairs when he heard the door to the drawing room open and a man's voice filtered out into the corridor. James knew Eufemia had a frequent male visitor, but he had yet to catch sight of him. 

James stopped to get a glimpse. 

"You must shhh in de front hall," Eufemia said as she helped the man on with his cloak. 

"Right, yes, of course," the man replied. James couldn't be sure but he thought he recognized the short balding man from one of Dad's Ministry functions. Eufemia leaned in and kissed him firmly on the cheek. "Thank you, dear. And here you go." He reached into his inner pocket and handed Eufemia several galleons. The man turned and went hurriedly down the stairs, and Eufemia shut her door with a click. 

James took the rest of the stairs two at a time to the next floor and barged into the room Albus slept in. The door banged against the wall behind James, and Albus practically jumped out of bed. He hastily grabbed his glasses from the side table and shoved them on his face, just in time to see James bearing down on him. "Christ, James, what time is it?" 

"Four in the morning," James replied tersely. "Did I just see a man give Eufemia money?" 

"Well I – you might of. She does have clients over." 

"Is she a masseuse?" 

Albus chuckled as he said, "For people that like happy endings." 

"Fuck! You let a room to a prostitute?" James thought his head might explode from the blood pounding in his ears. 

"She's a right to earn a living like anyone else. She's not some Knockturn whore, she only takes high class clientel. I didn't see you complaining when you went and spent her rent money." 

"You should have told me!" 

Albus shrugged. "Maybe. Don't worry. I won't start fucking her for rent money. She offered me a trade, but I'm a respectable business man. Said she'd offer one for you too, but I told her she was short the kind of anatomy you prefer. She does have quite the dildo collection if you –" 

James didn't know what Albus was going to say next, because in that moment Albus' face collided with his fist. Teddy was right. It was good to save punching Albus for a more satisfying time. 

 

 _About a month later_

It was ridiculously warm for the time of year. Spring was supposed to be rainy and wet, not warm to the point of edging towards hot. James considered he might have to rethink the order he was working on the house if this was how the weather was going to be. The library was the warmest room by far. That would be good come winter, but not on a day like today. 

James was slowly, painstakingly removing the baseboards and he had to pause after each one to rub his sweaty hands and wand. He had ditched his shirt early in the process to use to wipe away his sweat, but that was now reduced to a soaked mess. He had used his jeans to wipe his hands and they were sticking to his legs uncomfortably. If he didn't get this over with, he might have to take them off as well. Best lock the door before he did that; Albus finding him working in nothing but his pants once was enough embarrassment to be going on with. James wouldn't have minded if Albus had found him stark arse naked, but Albus had told Teddy he better come by more because James liked to work in his pants.

James had Vanished all of Albus' pants in retaliation but it turned out the little perv liked going without them. Said he liked the seam of his trousers against his balls. 

James pulled another baseboard free and slowly moved his wand over it pulling all the nails out. He Banished them to the rubbish bin and carefully set the board in his pile. 

He wiped his hands dry and moved onto the next board. There was a light knock on the door and he looked over his shoulder and brushed his damp fringe away from his eyes and said, "Yeah?" 

Teddy walked in and paused in the threshold when his gaze fell on James. James tried to ignore the sudden tightness in his chest. Teddy was around a lot more lately, which served only to make James feel anxious. 

It wasn't that he didn't like Teddy, quite the opposite. It was the expectations surrounding Teddy that bothered James. James knew Teddy was attracted to him. Teddy was very respectful, he never leered, and he didn't touch James in an unwelcome way or spout off about his feelings to their family. Looks lingered too long though, and Teddy was always extra attentive to him. 

It was hard for James to close himself off to Teddy and his attention because in all honesty he liked Teddy a hell of a lot too. Teddy was everything a bloke ought to be. He was clever, funny, and thoughtful. He was also everything James needed in a partner. He was good to the core and his temper had a nice long fuse. James hadn't even realized these things until Aunt Fleur had opened her big fat mouth at last year's Christmas party and said to him, "Zat Teddy, he was no good for my Victoire. But for you, Jamie. He iz good for you and you for him." 

These things were all compacted by the fact that James, for as long as he could recall, had been physically attracted to Teddy. When he was fifteen and couldn't get his prick touched enough – preferably by someone else but also by himself – it had been Teddy who he often thought about, or someone with Teddy's looks. Not when he had his hair weird colors and did funny things with his lips. But when he was just himself. With his dark blond hair and blue eyes, and his face – it was almost like a heart. His high, full cheeks, that made his eyes crinkle to slits when he smiled, seamlessly blended into his jaw and swooped elegantly down to his chin, which was only saved from being too pointy by the grace that it was perfectly rounded. 

James used to fantasize about Teddy taking control and easily maneuvering him around as if he were nothing more than a feather. Now that James was a few inches taller than Teddy, and had a good stone on him, he didn’t' think Teddy could move him around so easily. Teddy was lithe and fit, but James didn't want to think about that right now. Teddy was wearing a simple button up shirt and dark trousers. He had been wearing a jacket when he arrived at the house, but had since abandoned it. 

"Any luck with The Portrait?" James asked and then turned away. He couldn't look at Teddy, especially when Teddy was looking at him like that. 

Teddy was out of the question for James. Teddy would be perfect and that meant one thing. James would absolutely and completely fuck up any relationship they had. James had soiled, ruined, and destroyed enough perfection in his life to know he should stay far, far away from Teddy. 

"No. I'll have to ask Hermione some questions before I try again. I wanted to show you this before I left." James looked over his shoulder and Teddy was holding something rolled up in his hand. Teddy shut the door behind him and said, "It's a wallpaper sample. Thought it would be perfect for in here." 

What did James need to see a bleeding wallpaper sample for? He didn't give a shit about wallpaper. James turned back, rolled his eyes to himself and stood. He put his wand in his back pocket and wiped his hands on the thighs of his jeans. 

"Why's it so hot in here?" Teddy asked, glancing at James' bare chest and then quickly back to his face. 

"Not sure if you noticed, but it's hot outside." James pushed his hair back away from his forehead and tried not to feel satisfied at the way Teddy's eyes followed his arm as it was flexed just so. 

"Yeah, but it's stuffy in here." 

"Windows don't open. They weren't made to. I'll be replacing them. I have the vents opened but it hasn't helped because hot air rises."

"You can charm the air flow to go the other way," Teddy suggested.

"No. Can't today. Eufemia has a regular on Tuesdays, should be here any minute, and she won't be pleased if the room is sweltering." 

"They're shagging. Could be better if it was extra sweaty." 

"I've met a wizard or two who would pay extra for that," James said. 

Teddy smiled, a wicked, sly smile and said, "Give me their numbers. I'm a fan of that myself." 

James bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh and mentally told his cock to relax. The image of his and Teddy's sweat soaked bodies writhing around together was far too interesting to entertain. "Er...the wallpaper?" James said, wanting Teddy out of here as soon as possible. 

"Right," Teddy said his voice becoming professional. "It's antique." Teddy unrolled the paper revealing the beautiful paper with a yellowish cream background and a brassy-brown pattern of swirling branches on it. "It's vintage birds and branches. If you look here, those look like birds." 

James looked where Teddy was pointing and maybe, yeah, if he squinted it looked like birds. Or maybe if he was high it would. "How much is this?" James asked, knowing vintage and antique should be accompanied by the sounds of vaults being emptied out. 

"It's not cheap," Teddy said. "But it'll go perfect with the ceiling." They both looked up at the beautiful ornate ceiling off of which James had yet to clean the soot stains. 

"I don't know Teddy. Maybe for another room. This one is big and it would take a lot of wallpaper. I can do some painting and panelling that won't cost so much." 

Teddy was forestalled from answering as they heard the echo of unintelligible voices rise up through the vents. "Eufemia's client must be here," Teddy whispered, which was wise because even though James didn't think their voices traveled downstairs so easily, it was best to be safe. 

James gestured to the wallpaper, trying to stick to the subject at hand. "Save that for -" he stopped speaking as loud moans of pleasure echoed up through the vents. Both Teddy and James looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"They don't waste any time do they?" Teddy whispered with a smile. 

"Eufimia is can be enthusiastic," James said. "This is worse with the vents open, though." 

"How long will it go on?" Teddy asked his brow wrinkled as they could hear a low "uh uh uh" echoing around them and it didn't take a genius to imagine the sound of skin on skin smacking along with the sound. 

"Could be the whole hour," James said, thinking that it was starting to feel much warmer than before. He had heard Eufemia on occasion. Usually put a silencing charm around her room, but he hadn't been prepared today. He forgot Tuesday Mid-Morning was vocal. 

"Right," Teddy said looking up at James from lowered lashes. Was James imagining it or had Teddy's face become flush from more than the heat of the room. 

A breathy moaning sound now filled the room and James reached in his pocket for his wand. The heat and the noises were getting to him. "I should -" Teddy grabbed his wrist and looked at James with heady expectation. He then looked pointedly at James' crotch, where it was obvious that the noises had effected him. James then looked to Teddy's crotch and saw he was hard as well. 

The sounds and the heat and Teddy's hand on his wrist – it was swirling all around James. Before he could think, he was pulling Teddy to him, and Teddy's mouth was on his jaw, then his neck and running down his chest. He grabbed Teddy thick, short hair as he swirled his tongue across James' nipples and lower down his abdomen. 

James felt like there was a sudden clash of what he should do in this situation. His gut and his body told him to go with it. That Teddy's mouth felt good on his heated skin and that those sounds –fuck – you couldn't just pretend you weren't aroused by them. But there was a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him this wasn't what he wanted with Teddy. A hot and dirty shag is always nice but Teddy, if he was going to be anything which he absolutely wasn't, was more than a quick shag. 

The voice was easily ignored as James stumbled back against the wall and Teddy was on his knees pulling down James' jeans and pants. The air felt cool on his skin despite the fact that room had to be positively sweltering. He had only a moment to think about the brush of coolness before Teddy was swallowing his cock and cupping his balls in his hand. 

The heat of Teddy's mouth felt perfect. It was nothing like the heat of the day, which made his skin feel too tight, and every movement a chore. 

Teddy sucked his cock eagerly, his lips the perfect ring of pressure up and down his shaft. He relaxed his throat allowing James to push further and feel the head of his cock brushing against Teddy's throat. 

Teddy was better than good at this, he was damn right fantastic at it. James had assumed Teddy, with his quiet confidence, had always been on the receiving end of such situations. Or perhaps that's why he was so good. He had picked up a tip or two. 

James looked down unable to believe this was happening. Teddy looked up at him. His eyes were narrow with arousal and his lips twitched ever so slightly at the corners. He bobbed his head back and forth, eyes never leaving James'. 

James bit his lip hard to stifle the moan he could feel clawing at his throat. He did not want anyone hearing them. He had enough sense left to know that would be bad. 

James gripped Teddy's hair tightly as he rolled his hips into Teddy's face. Teddy pressed his tongue to the back of James' cock and fuck, fuck, fuck. James dropped his head back and it smacked sharply against the wall. It didn't hurt, and if it did later he didn't care. 

Teddy's pushed a finger into James' arse and that was it. He was coming hard and fast down Teddy's throat. It was so good and he was trying so hard not to cry out that he was sure he tasted blood from biting his lip. 

The last vestiges of his orgasm left his legs shaky and his head light. He looked down at Teddy and saw his face was bright with sweat, like his own must have been. 

"Let me," James said dropping to his knees and reaching for Teddy's trousers. 

"No," Teddy said sounding winded. "I already did. It was -" He didn't say what it was exactly, but his expression said he had enjoyed it as much as James. Having just had his cock sucked, James knew he got the better end of the deal, but he had a niggling sense of disappointment that he hadn't been allowed to bring Teddy off.

James looked down and could see the dark stain across Teddy's dark blue trousers. "Sorry. The noise and I -" James started to say. 

"No. It's fine. I wanted to too," Teddy said with a shy smile that went straight through James. Teddy pulled out his wand and with a wave the groans and cries still coming through the vents were silenced. James stood and tucked himself back into his pants then did up his jeans. He would need a shower. He walked over to his wand and picked it up. He turned back to Teddy and saw Teddy had cleaned himself up with a flick of his wand. 

James knew he should say something, but was luckily saved from completely ruining the moment when the Floo roared. Both he and Teddy jumped as the green flames filled the fireplace and then Dad's face appeared. 

"Good, you're home," Harry said. "Teddy," Harry continued with a smile, "I didn't know you were going to be there." Something must have shown on their faces because Harry looked to James, who was still shirtless, back to Teddy, and then James again. "You two been busy?" 

"Yeah. Teddy was showing me wallpaper," James said looking around and pointing to the discarded sample curled up on the floor. 

"Right." Harry's disembodied head bobbed up and down. "I tried to come through, but all the other Floos are blocked."

"Must of forgot to open them up," James lied. They never kept all the Floos open anymore. Not with Eufemia and her customers.

"Teddy was telling me how the place was really coming together. I wanted to come and see for myself. Then we can go get some lunch." 

"No!" both he and Teddy said at the same time. Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Teddy quickly added, "It's terribly hot here right now. It's why James is walking around half naked. It's a crap time to see the house." James glanced at Teddy and noticed his face was still flush and his shirt was clinging to his chest in such a way that James regretted he hadn't actually got Teddy the slightest bit naked. 

"Right, and you don't want to come through that fireplace. It's one of the Georgian ones and I always hit my head when I try those," James put in. 

"James can go get cleaned up and we'll meet you for lunch. You can come by this evening -" James glanced at Teddy out of the corners of his eyes, tonight was no good. Tuesday was Eufimia's busiest day. "- or you know, how about tomorrow? Bring Hermione. That portrait is still a mess." 

"I know a good place not too far from Grimmauld Place. I can duck in the Floo. I'll come on through." Harry was no idiot and he had to know very well there was something going on. James hoped that his only thought was that he had caught Teddy and James snogging. James hated people thinking about him and Teddy in that way, but given the alternative, that he and Albus had rented a room to a prostitute, he could stand his dad smirking at him in that know-it-all fashion. 

"Dad, please," James said. "Some other time." 

Harry nodded and said, "Sure no problem. Meet you out front in fifteen minutes? You should really get that Apparation thing fixed. Next time I can pop into your sitting room. None of this Floo nonsense." 

"I'll get right on that," James replied dryly as his dad's head disappeared with a pop. 

"You should fix the Floo so that Eufemia has her own connection," Teddy suggested. 

"Good idea," James said. "I'll do that tomorrow. She always takes Wednesdays off." 

"Sounds like she needs it." 

They looked at each other and a heavy silence fell between them. James felt as if there were no lunch to get to, no Dad waiting, that he and Teddy would go for it again. That wasn’t a good idea. "I should go shower," James said and he turned and quickly left the room. 

_Eight days later_

He hadn't seen Teddy since they had lunch with Harry following their unexpected mad dash to get each other off while over hearing Eufemia at work. And thank Merlin for that. Teddy blowing him had ended up being much more confusing than a blow job ought to be. It had been good, really good, but he and Teddy couldn't go down that road only because a blow job felt good. Blow jobs always felt good. 

James had come to the conclusion it was a one time thing. It was the right time and place that was all. James was counting on Teddy not being an idiot and realizing this as well. 

James would be lying if he said there wasn't a bit of him that hoped maybe that encounter would turn into something more. James had always wanted Teddy. When James fully realized that is definitely nobs not flange he prefered then the realization that he wanted Teddy quickly followed. If James had a time turner he would go tell his twelve-year-old-self not to obsess about Teddy. That he only wanted Teddy because not only did everyone liked funny affable Teddy but also because Teddy was the only bloke he knew who had openly dated other blokes. If anything Teddy was an example to him, not a candidate for romantic interest. 

James could imagine his cocky twelve-year-old-self looking at him and smugly saying, "Yeah, so what's your excuse now?"

James didn't have excuses now but he had good reasons not to go after his last teenage dream. James had destroyed the only other dream he had had. James had to shield himself away from Teddy, despite that he knew in his heart he still wanted him. Destroying the only other thing James had wanted in his life had crushed James so badly that he felt himself spiral down, down, down after that. If it didn't work out with Teddy James didn't think he could survive not getting the only other thing he had wanted in his life. It was better to hold onto your unfulfilled wish than to have the sickening knowledge that you, and you alone ruined it. 

Luckily, Teddy's job was quite busy and it kept him occupied almost completely so James hadn't had an oppurtunity in the last week to look at Teddy and know it could never happen. James had been busy too, doing everything in the house he could that didn't require he go out and purchase anything. He was trying to save as much as he could. Not spending, at this point in the job, meant a lot of demolition work. He'd sanded every wood surface he planned on refinishing. He'd completely torn out the awful fixtures from one bathroom; he couldn't do all the bathrooms at once because they still needed ones they could use. He had ripped down old wallpaper, chipped away disgusting molding and had worked his way around crawl spaces, trying to fix the vents so sound didn't travel so easily. He liked to imagine that one day a family would live in this house and he could remember there were lots of things he used to do in his bedroom that he didn't want the rest of the house overhearing. 

All the manual labor was good for his frustration. He tried everything possible to make himself too tired to think about Teddy's mouth on his cock. He kept trying every day, but every day it had failed in the end. 

James laid on his bed, aching and sore as usual from his day's work. He was also hard as a rock, which had also become normal in the past week. James tried to ignore the insistent twitch of his cock, the slow ache that was forming in his balls, just like he had the entire time in the shower, but he couldn't. 

It was better to get it done now, before Albus got home or Eufemia had clients banging down the door. The house was quiet, and he felt clean and warm from his shower. 

James pushed his hand between the slit of the towel he had wrapped around his waist and slid it up his thigh to his cock. The moment his palm touched the back of his cock he groaned. God, why had he thought it was a bad idea?

He gripped his towel with his other hand and pulled it aside making it easier to stroke his cock. James eased further back onto his bed and put his feet flat to the mattress as he thrusts up into his palm. He could feel the callus that had formed bellow his ring finger from gripping his wand and tools too tightly. 

"Jamie?" 

James startled and tried to grab his towel as fast as possible. "Jesus! Don't you know how to knock?" 

Teddy stood in the doorway gaping at James. "S – Sorry. I thought you'd hear the Floo and -" 

"I didn't," James said. He was curled in on himself trying his best to hide his utter nakedness and erection under a towel that felt suddenly too small. "Can I have a minute?" 

Teddy's expression slid from embarrassed surprise to something more confident in the space of half a breath. "Don't mind me." Teddy stepped into James' room and shut the door behind him. 

"Teddy," James said, his voice edged with warning. 

"What? No one else is home. It isn't like I haven't seen -" 

"Right, and maybe -" 

"Maybe you were still thinking about it and would like to show me?" Teddy moved toward the bed. He didn't so much walk as he prowled. "You can stroke your cock for me. I'd like to watch. Been thinking a lot about last week. How your cock felt thrusting in my mouth." 

"I think your mouth did more fucking than my cock," James said because he thought it was more Teddy's fault what happened than his own. He should've kept his mouth shut though. Vocalizing how Teddy's tongue, lips, mouth moved across his cock brought the memory on stronger than it had ever been before. James' cock pulsed against his hand urging him to stroke it.

Teddy grinned wolfishly and said, "If that's how you'd like to see it. Show me what you do when you think about my mouth fucking your cock." Teddy hardly ever cursed, and James couldn't even think of a time when he'd said fuck at all. Hearing it now, that filthy word coming so effortlessly out of his beautiful full, wet lips; it made James shiver with excitement.

James looked Teddy in the eye, rolled to his back and pulled the towel away. Teddy's eyes narrowed and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He looked from James' hard cock to his face and said very quietly, "Go on." 

James closed his eyes and took a breath. It shouldn't be difficult to do this in front of Teddy, especially since he was hard and ready to go. He slowly stroked up his cock and shudder of relaxation went through him; he needed this. Needed a good orgasm. 

He settled into a slow cadence of up and down, up and down. Feeling more confident, he opened his eyes to see Teddy. Teddy hadn't moved at all, he had one hand balled up into a fist in his pocket, and the other was firmly on his hip. His eyes were bright and he seemed to be drinking in every part of James. 

Thinking they weren't going to make a habit of this, and might as well make it good while it was happening, James decided stroking his cock wasn't enough. He ran his other hand down the flat of his stomach, past his cock, to the base of his balls. James cupped and rolled them the way he liked and Christ, it was so good he couldn't help but groan. 

He resisted the urge to press his thumb to the space behind his balls because it would make him come much too soon. He lifted his right hand from his balls and put his index finger in his mouth. He sucked it slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Teddy's the whole time. 

Teddy still watched with rapt attention but he didn't say anything and he hadn't moved. He was breathing heavier, his face tinged pink, and his cock was fully hard and straining against his trousers. Those were the only ways James could perceive he was enjoying what he saw. 

James put his feet flat to bed and raised his hips. He took his finger from his mouth,lowered it to his entrance and pushed it in. "God," James said with a moan. His eyes squeezed close and he pushed down onto his digit, stroking, stroking himself the whole time. 

He opened his eyes to see if Teddy had reacted and was delighted to see Teddy was lewdly licking his lips now. "Put another finger in," Teddy said hoarsely. 

James pulled back his foreskin and circled his thumb around his tip, gathering the slick precome. He moved his hand from his cock and moistened his middle finger before pushing it into his hole. He gasped and immediately began moving his fingers back and forth. He didn't start stroking again, because he didn't want to come and his cock strained in agony of denial of being touched. He pushed in a third finger and thrust into his hand. 

"I love fingers in my arse," James said. "Like it better if they were your fingers, or better yet, your cock." 

"Think about my cock in you," Teddy said. "Imagine riding it while you bring yourself off." 

James looked at Teddy and grinned. "That's not a stretch. Think about that all the time." He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a firm pull, twisting his wrist with every up stroke. James' eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he fucked himself on his hand and into his fist. He wanted to watch Teddy's reaction as he came, but he couldn't. "Fuck. Going to come," James panted.

"Come, Jamie. Show me how you how you look when you come." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," James said as his orgasm over took him and he came hard and fast. Come shot all over his belly and chest, and his arse clenched around his fingers. 

He pulled his hand from his arse and opened his eyes to look at Teddy. Teddy's face was red and his eyes brighter than James had ever seen them. "I should -" Teddy said as he gestured feebly at the bulge in his pants. He made a motion towards the door. 

"Why don't you stay here?" James said sitting up on the bed. "My arse is stretched. You could -" 

"Yeah?" Teddy said reaching for the knot of his tie and stopping. 

"Yeah. Fuck me." James had already wanked for Teddy, so might as well go for all of it since he wasn't going to let this happen again. 

"Merlin," Teddy breathed as he rushed to take off his clothes. He was completely naked in moments. James had seen Teddy with his shirt off loads of times, and occasionally only in his boxers when they had shared a room on family holidays. This time was different from all those other times. James finally allowed himself to enjoy looking at Teddy's body. He was shorter than James but almost as broad. James knew Teddy had an edge of vanity in him, and he could tell he took as great care with his body as he did with how he dressed. His body was lean muscle from his chest to his calves. James could tell Teddy was holding his breath. Why was that? Nerves? 

James noticed a small tattoo on the left side of his chest. James had never seen it before. From the bed it looked like the head of a lion. An odd choice for Teddy, who had been a Hufflepuff. His house was a source of much teasing amongst the Potters. Gryffindors, every single one of them. 

Perhaps it was a badger's head. The light in the room was faint, and there was a splay of hair on Teddy's chest obscuring it slightly. The hair on his body was darker than the hair on Teddy's head. They were the same colour as the hairs that circled his navel and led down. His cock was large and hard. James had a moment of self-consciousness that his own cock was soft and smaller now, and not much to Teddy's at the moment. The way Teddy was looking at him though made James think that had to be the furthest thing from Teddy's mind. 

"On your hands and knees," Teddy said as he kneeled on the bed. James scooted back and rolled over to comply. 

Teddy pushed James' thighs apart with his knees and settled between James' legs. He placed an open mouth kiss on the base of James' neck, his tongue flicking across James' skin, and stroked the back of his hand down James' spine as he rocked his hard cock to James' crevice. Goose pimples rose on James' skin at the touch. 

"Loved watching you ready yourself for me," Teddy said as he gripped James' arse in his hands. He spread James' cheeks apart and sighed. "You've a gorgeous arse, Jamie. Can't wait to fuck it." James couldn't reply as Teddy dropped his head and circled his tongue around James' entrance. James moaned and arched back into Teddy's mouth. "You're just loose enough," Teddy said and then breached James' hole with his tongue. 

God, that felt good. James was tender from having already come and Teddy's mouth on him like that made every nerve in his body tingle. "Put your cock in me," James said; his voice sounded more anxious than he intended. 

Teddy chuckled and James could feel the warm puffs from his mouth across his flesh. James looked over his shoulder. Teddy stood on his knees and gripped his cock and guided it into James. "Merlin, yes," Teddy moaned as he thrust in. 

James fisted his hands in the sheets as his arse burned as it stretched around Teddy. Teddy pulled back slowly and then in again slowly, till James was fully seated on him. James could feel the press of Teddy's balls. 

Teddy wrapped one arm around James' chest and pulled him till they were both standing on their knees. "Yeah, like that," Teddy whispered, his lips right next to James' ear. He brushed his thumb against one of James' nipples, James thrust back in reply. He liked that. Teddy didn't do it again though. He moved his hand down to James' flacid cock. "I want you hard again. Want to feel your cock pulse in my hand when you come." 

James reached back and tangled his hand in Teddy's hair as he tried to pull him in for a kiss, but the angle was too awkward. Teddy snapped his hips and kissed James on his jaw. 

Teddy stroked James in time with his slow, rolling thrust. "Love feeling you get hard for me," Teddy said. "Almost as good as your arse wrapped around my cock." 

James squeezed his arse and Teddy moaned and thrust sharply. James let out a sound between a moan and laughter. He liked Teddy's responses to his actions, his body, and loved drawing reactions from him. "Wait till your arse is wrapped around my cock," James said. 

"Yeah?" Teddy said sounded a bit amused. "Think I'll let you fuck me?" 

"Course you will. You like my cock," James said confidently. 

"I do," Teddy said. "Perfect, like the rest of you." 

Their bodies rocked together in a smooth but eager pace. Teddy slowly played with James' cock. Stroking his hand around it, pulling back the foreskin and circling his around the crown with the tips of his fingers, lightly running his thumb up the back; until James fully hard again. It felt even better now with Teddy's cock in him, and hand around him. 

Teddy wiggled his hips and thrust sharply and James couldn't help but cry out. Right there, that was the spot. He pushed back against Teddy ready for more. Teddy growled and held him close. James pushed so hard and fast that Teddy was sitting on his heels and James was in his lap fucking himself over and over on his cock. 

James gripped Teddy's thighs as he bounced up and down, grinding Teddy's cock while Teddy worked his hand smoothly over his shaft. "God, yes," James said. He was getting close again. 

"Yes. Good, Jamie, so good," Teddy said into James' ear. "Say my name. Say it when you come." Harder and faster James went until Teddy held him across his waist with his other arm. Teddy's teeth sank into his shoulder and James' felt his cock pulse inside him. James desperately rocked his hips as much as he could until he was coming on Teddy's hand, his arse squeezing Teddy's cock, and cried out Teddy's name. 

James eased himself off of Teddy, his arse very tender. He felt completely relaxed for the first time in over a week. He put his head down on a pillow, stretched out and let out a long slow sigh. Teddy lay down next to him and their legs tangled together. James wanted to roll over and look at Teddy, but he felt too good, too sleepy, to move. 

He must have fallen asleep because when he startled awake the room was darker. Teddy was still by him though. It must have only been a few minutes. James rolled his head to the other side to look at Teddy. Teddy gave him an easy smile. "I er –" Teddy cleared his throat and sat up. He tucked his knees against his chest and turned his head to look back at James. "I came to tell you about a job." 

"A job?" James asked. He was surprised Teddy came over to tell him that. He was also caught somewhere between disappointment and relief that this is what Teddy wanted to talk about. Not them, not what they were doing. 

"Yeah. You know I get that kind information all the time. Never told you though, because I thought you might think I was –" Teddy stopped and turned his head away. 

James sat up and scooted next to Teddy. "You were what?" James asked. 

"Trying to get you to...to do what we just did. But since last week I reckoned you would know that wasn't the case and I wanted to help." 

"You could have just told me that in the first place. That you were doing it as a friend." 

"Right, because you listen to things you're told," Teddy said, but the words weren't unkind. There was a simple truth tinged with humour to them that made James grin. 

"You're right." 

"Anyway. I need some demolition work and an archway built." 

"How come everything is always demolition work?" James asked, his back aching with the thought of doing more of that. 

"Because you have to clear out the crap before you can restore something to its true beauty." James nodded; that was probably true. "I thought you could use the money for this place. If it works out well, which I'm sure it will, then I can keep you busy all the time." 

"Really?" 

"Sure, I trust you. This place is hardly recognizable from what it was." 

"Thank you," James said, and for the first time he felt a little bashful around Teddy. 

"So..." Teddy cleared his throat again and James bit his lips hoping Teddy didn't want to talk about them. "Is this your own decorating or did you find it this way?" Teddy gestured around at the Gryffindor banner, the posters of motorcycles, and girlie poster. 

James snorted a laugh and said, "Found it this way." 

"Right. I was going to say the girlie poster wasn't fooling anyone." Teddy winked and James smiled sheepishly. 

"It was Sirius'." 

"I figured. Hey!" Teddy got up from the bed and strode towards the wall. He picked up his wand as he went and with a swish lit the lamps in the room. "Is that my dad?" He looked at the photograph that was permanently mounted to the wall.

"Yeah. Same problem with that one as The Portrait." 

"Except this one's brilliant," Teddy said almost too quietly to be heard as he leaned closely to study the photograph. 

"Yeah." James shifted uncomfortably. He had studied the photograph a lot. "You look like your dad." 

"Yeah, a bit. Got a chin like my mum, though. It's like my Gran's. It's a pureblood trait. See, Sirius' is big too. Little more square though. Can't believe his parents didn't destroy this or change this room." 

"Maybe they ignored its existence." 

"They were probably the sort of people who were fooled by a poster of a bird," Teddy said offhandedly. 

James blinked and said slowly, "You think Sirius was..." 

Teddy shrugged and turned towards James. "Him and my dad, well," he shrugged again. "No one's ever come right out and said it, but heard a couple things here and there. They lived here, together, before Sirius died." 

James didn't know what to say to that. He knew plenty of blokes who could go either way, but didn't know how Teddy felt about his dad being like that. He wondered if Remus and Sirius had loved each other or just got off together. He wondered if Teddy knew the answer to that. But there was no way James was ever going to ask him. "Dad mentioned he'd like that photo, but maybe he'd let you have it if you asked," James said because that was the safest thing he could think to say at the moment. 

"It's your dad's. Sirius was his godfather, and I reckon he liked that it was four of them. I've some old photos of them and my dad. I'm good. I hadn't seen that one though." Teddy turned fully away from the photograph and went to his pile of clothes on the floor. 

As he reached for his pants and James stood from the bed they heard the whoosh! of the Floo being used. 

They looked at each other and said "Albus," at the same time. They scrambled around getting dressed, darted from the room and thundered down the stairs before Albus could find them alone together and start to think something was going on. 

They heard laughter from the kitchen before they even got all the way down the stairs. Albus and Eufemia were arm in arm, stumbling and laughing, obviously pissed. 

"Jamie! Teddy!" Albus greeted them cheerfully. "James you're the best bother. I love you." James rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Teddy whose brows were arched in curiosity. 

"Ted-dee!" Eufimia said. She liked Teddy a great deal and lurched towards him and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. 

Teddy gripped her shoulder and pushed her away firmly. "Thank you," he said. "Been some time since a bird did that."

"I know," Eufimia said. "You prefer the cocks like Jaime here. I know men like you. Lots of men. It's why I have all the dildos." Eufemia nestled against Teddy's chest and let out a noise like a purr. 

James practically choked on the laugh bubbling in his throat and looked back to Albus. "What are you so happy about?" 

"Good news. Invested some of our money and it worked. I doubled my investment. You can go buy all the shit you were whinging about affording." Albus reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a bag of money. His wand clattered to the floor with his movement. "Oh shit. Shouldn't drop that." He picked it up and stumbled to James. 

"I thought you lost it all in Monte Carlo?" James asked as Albus gripped his shoulder to steady himself. 

"F-f-f-fuck no. Never put all your chickens in one basket," Albus said with a fair amount of spittle. He smelled like a distillery, but James didn't say anything. He was too happy about the money. 

"Good," James took the money from Albus' hand. 

"You still want that job?" Teddy asked as he tried to keep Eufemia's hand away from his crotch. 

"Eufemia! Crisps! Jaime bought crisps," Albus said delightedly. Both he and Eufemia went swiftly to the counter and opened the bag of salt and vinegar crisps James had bought. They both ate in a way suggesting that drinking wasn't the only thing they had been doing. 

James shook his head at the pair of them and said, "I absolutely want that job. I know Al too well to think this will go smoothly at all." 

 

_The next morning_

"Then he tells me he will give me double. I tell him no, again. No, I do not do dat." Eufemia paused and took a long, luxurious sniff of the cup of coffee James poured her. "Ahh, Jaime. You are a beautiful boy. And so at the end of it all he paid five times what I normally get for dat." 

"Why'd you charge him so much?" James asked as he poured his own cup of coffee from the French press. "You don't like anal sex?" 

Eufemia laughed bawdily and reached for one of the rolls James had just taken from the oven. "Oh, Jaime, not as much as you." She laughed again low and throaty. "I am not a man and do not have man parts. But what's a cock in my asshole? It is some times better than the front. I enjoy it well enough." 

Eufemia was leaning against the back of the banquette. She looked no worse for wear after getting roaring drunk with Albus the previous night, but she had said she felt like she had taken a wicked curse to her head. James had taken pity and made breakfast for her while she regaled him with tales of being "a lady of the evening" as she called it. James found the name rather ironic as she could work all damn day. 

"Why'd you charge him so much if you don't mind it?" James said. 

"He would pay it," Eufemia said with a shrug of one shoulder. "I get paid for many things I enjoy. I've a regular client who enjoys watching me masturbate. I can't remember the last time I've gone a week without being pleasured orally." 

"Really?" James wrinkled his face. 

"You like watching other boys masturbating? Or it turns you on at least?" 

James nodded; Eufemia had him there. "They pay to –" James waved his hand vaguely because he wasn't about to say "go down on you?" 

"Jaime." Eufemia leaned across the table and held one of his hands in hers. Her two hands barely covered his one. They were rather petite and very soft. "Yes, I give men pleasure. The occasional woman. But for some of them the pleasure is watching my reaction to them. Seeing how my body responds. What they can do to me."

"They pay you to masturbate?" 

"They do." 

James smiled and said, "Cheers. I could've made a fortune at Hogwarts had I known my favorite activity was so lucrative." 

Eufemia leaned back again and resumed her breakfast. "Dat Teddy. He would pay a lot of money to watch you masturbate." James choked on his coffee and Eufemia merely smirked and winked at him. "You make perfect coffee. And the bread. My avo, that's how you say grandmother, made bread that smelled like this," Eufemia said as she reached for another roll and lathered butter on it. 

James was grateful for the subject change and said, "My Portuegese tenant has this mad idea that breakfast does not include eggs. I like her well enough so I indulge her now and again." 

"Will you indulge poor Albus when he wakes?" 

"He can have cereal," James said, and even though he wasn't that hungry he reached for another roll hoping there wouldn't be any left for Al. 

"You could be a cook. A chef. Not that you aren't very good at building. The house will be beautiful when you are finished. You picked a good job for you." 

James looked at Eufemia. She was being kind and sweet. She was always kind and sweet to him. She acted much older than her twenty-six years. James felt comfortable with her, and maybe because he knew her secret, her job, he shared something with her. "I was supposed to be a professional Quidditch player." 

"Well of course. Look at you. Strong, tall, but still graceful when you move. You are an athlete. I can tell. But you chose knocking down walls instead?" Eufemia popped a piece of bread into her mouth and studied James' face. 

"No. Not exactly. It was my last year of school. I took a Bludger to the back of my head during a practise. It was stupid." James touched the back of his head where the Bludger had slammed into him. He could imagine the bump there as if it were yesterday. "We were messing around. Was my fault. I was captain and we weren't supposed to be out as late as we were. Didn't want to go to the nurse and risk detention. I thought I was ok. I got a horrible concussion though. Didn't take care of myself properly. Wasn't healed until almost the end of the year. By then it was too late. The results of the concussion had lingered all year. Blurry vision, forgetful, wretched headaches, and I played like shit. No team wanted me then." 

"What about after you were healed. Your skills had to come back?" 

James shrugged, and his chest felt tight. "By then I felt like a failure and wanted nothing to do with it. I quit, gave up." 

Eufemia frowned and blinked sadly at James. "Perhaps it was meant to be. Your choice has led you here." 

"What? Making you breakfast?" James asked, trying to lighten the moment. 

"You make a delicious breakfast. I am sorry you were hurt. But you were young and we do many stupid things when we are young." 

James sipped his coffee and said, "Don't I know it. You sure you're not taking a de-aging potion. You act like you're fifty." 

"I have an old soul, Jaime. It is what makes me good at my job. I can sense people. See their needs." She waggled her eyebrows at James and he couldn't help but smile at her. 

An owl swooped in the window, dropped a letter on the table, and took a tight turn to go back out the window. James turned to watch it go out into the soft morning light. He had left the window open to invite in the cool morning breeze. It never got hot in the kitchen, but it was refreshing to have air wafting in. 

He turned back to the post and saw the envelope simply said "James" on it, and he was fairly certain it was written in Teddy's elegant hand. 

"That is not from a family member?" Eufemia asked, trying to suppress a grin. 

"A friend," James replied shortly. 

"I know. I can tell from your face. Your little rimples –" 

"Dimples." 

"Yes. I can see them with even the smallest smile." 

James scowled at her and then opened the letter. 

_J –_

Next Thursday there is a open house for custom furniture. You need a designer's license to get in and it so happens I have one of those. I thought you might like to come. If not to see furniture then to see the way different people set up their show area. It may give you an idea or two. 

I apologize that we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday, what with one thing or another. I considered sending flowers but thought you would hate them, and Albus...well Albus would do something. So I sent something else. Check your patio. 

I'll see you Thursday. Pick you up around seven. Almost forgot. It's a Muggle event, not wizarding. It's also black tie so get out your dinner jacket. 

– T

 

James folded the letter, stood and went to the back door. 

"What is it?" Eufemia asked behind him. 

James opened the door and went up the three steps that took you to the small, private back garden. In the far corner he saw it. There was a note tied to one of the branches. As he walked over to retrieve it, Eufemia was right on his heels. 

I know treacle tart's your favourite. 

James felt his face heat. It was his favourite yes, but Teddy knowing that made James feel funny inside. 

"A lemon tree," Eufemia said. "Beautiful yes, but it will die come winter." 

"I can bring it inside." 

"Or charm it. Such a lovely gift." Eufemia knocked her shoulder to James'. She was so short though it only hit him just above his elbow. "I have many men who give me gifts." 

James looked down his nose at Eufemia and asked, "Gifts? Not payment?" 

"They give both. I am very good at what I do. So are you, apparently." Eufemia laughed again in that bawdy way. 

"Go eat your breakfast, and if you tell Albus then I'll fire up my air compressor next time you have a client over." 

Eufemia laughed and pulled James back into the kitchen with her. 

 

 _Next Thursday...maybe more like early Friday morning_

James walked softly as he returned from the loo. The room was dark but he could see the outline of Teddy curled up sleeping in his bed. He could see their clothes strewn across the floor, a shoe here, a belt there. He could see the outline of Teddy's bowtie, undone and hanging limply over the footboard.

James didn't think they would sleep together, again, tonight. Not before the night started at least. He told himseld they would go to this design thing and that would be it. 

The moment they were together though, James knew it would lead to this. The looks that passed between them, the way Teddy touched his arm before leaning in to talk to him, how they had agreed on all the same designs. There was electricity between them tonight. James wondered if it had always been there and he had finally given in and allowed it. 

They had Apparated directly into James' room. James had wondered why they didn't go to Teddy's place. It was certainly safer, no Al lurking about, or Eufemia with one of her Johns. The thought was soon driven from James' mind as Teddy's mouth was on his chest and his hands in his pants. 

Everything was a whirlwind after that. Before James knew it, Teddy was taking off his bow tie and tying James to the bed with it. James could still feel the bite of the fabric on his wrists as Teddy maneuvered between his thighs, thrusting their cocks together until they were both arching and coming. 

The mixture of free champagne – James firmly believed free champagne made you more drunk than if you paid for it – and frantic, eager shagging had drained James of all his energy. Once he realized he didn't want to get out of the bed any time soon, and he wasn't about to kick Teddy out, they had both fallen asleep. 

James slid back into bed trying not to disturb Teddy. He didn't want him waking and going anywhere yet. 

He looked over at Teddy, the back of his head at least, and stared. He couldn't believe Teddy was here, asleep in his bed. He desperately wanted to touch Teddy to believe he was finally here with him. He rubbed his hand over his face. Good fucking God, what was he thinking? Once was ok, twice was bad, but now they had a pattern, and that could or would lead to something. James was going to completely fuck this up if he wasn't very careful. Shit. 

It was the last thing he needed, what with the house and the money situation. Keeping Eufemia's presence a secret was a delicate balancing act. Watching what he said about the house in front of anyone, aside from Albus or Teddy. James hated being on his guard all the time. It made him uncomfortable. It was practically unnatural for him to be that way. 

The only way James could fix this, fix everything, was if this house was perfect. It had to be. He could prove himself as something other than a failure if he did this right. 

James tucked his left hand behind his head and silently studied the dark shadows of the room. He tried to imagine how it could look. How he could change, improve it, restore it. 

The drawing room and library were done. The demolition and or restoration in the rest of the house was well on its way. He had plans for every room but this one. 

He wanted to make this room just right. Not because it was his room, but because it had been Sirius' room. This had obviously been Sirius' sanctuary when he lived here. He felt like he'd be desecrating it if he took it all away. James didn't know the man, but he carried his name and he knew he had been important to his dad. James desperately wanted this room to be the best, if anything to please Harry. 

Teddy shifted, rolled over, and his eyes slowly blinked open. He looked at James and his brows wrinkled. "You okay?" he whispered. 

"Got up to use the loo," James replied just as quietly. "Only thinking." 

"You look worried." 

"Yeah," James said so softly he could have pretended he was only exhaling, but then he added, "I am." In the deep dark, when words only came in whispers, it could be easier to say things you would never consider speaking aloud otherwise. 

"Bout what?" 

He had never said a thing to Teddy before. James hadn't said a thing to anyone about the whole of it. Albus knew the most aside from their dad, but no one knew how much James worried. "I don't know what to do with this room. I want the house to be perfect. I want Dad to be proud of me." 

"He is proud of you." 

James gave Teddy a withering look. "Name one reason why my dad should be proud of me." 

"This house –" 

"It's far from finished." 

Teddy glared at James. "What the hell happened between you and Harry that makes you think for one bleeding second he doesn't love you and support you and think he's proud of you?" 

"I know he loves me," James said with a dismissive flick of his hand. His parents loved him. He knew that. He wasn't a petulant fourteen year old. Teddy arched his brows at him. James was avoiding the question and Teddy wasn't the sort of person to let him get away with it. This was a danger to sleeping with Teddy; he knew James too well. "You know what happened." 

"I only know a little bit. You got injured your seventh year and that messed up your plans. I know about the car –"

"Yes, that's rather infamous." The statement wasn't the least bit prideful. James hated himself for being such a monumental idiot and the car was a reminder of that. 

James closed his eyes. He was going to tell Teddy; he could feel it. Just admitting that he was worried made him feel better. This could, maybe, lift the burden a little more. "You sure you want to know? I don't want you to think it's him. It's me. You might hate me afterwards." 

"You put dog shit in my shoes when you were twelve and yet here I am." Teddy smiled, and James felt lighter. Teddy's smiles had been having that effect on him recently. 

"Before school started my last year I knew teams were going to look at me. Mum sat me down to talk about it. It was a little nerve wracking. Then Dad told me if it didn't work out I could always be an Auror. I had top marks at that point. When he told me that...he had so much confidence in me. Dad's always on my side, but that took the pressure off and made me feel good. His approval, yeah?" 

Teddy nodded and said, "Know what you mean, go on." 

"The concussion was bad. My memory was shit and all I wanted to do was sleep. My marks were horrible. Thought McGonagall was going to kick me out or tell Dad. But she couldn't do that, cause I was an adult. No matter. After I got better it wasn't enough to make up what I had missed. I stopped caring. Quidditch was gone and so I said fuck it all." James chanced a glance at Teddy, expecting him to say "Jamie" with a sigh in that way that he did when James did something stupid. But Teddy kept silent. "After school Dad gave me some money. Said I could travel and figure out what I wanted. That's what I got the car with." 

"No driver license, right? 

James snorted. "Right. Magic. Solves lots of problems. Would say I was going to Greece to study chimaeras and wouldn't go. Drove around. Went to clubs. Got high, a lot. Drank even more. I thought it was all brilliant fun. Figured Mum and Dad knew I was lying but they didn't stop me so I thought that meant they didn't care. It's easy to fool them when they don't live together." James took a shaky breath. This was getting harder. It was hard to remember, to talk about the worst of yourself. James could vividly recall the spiral down, down, down. Teddy gripped his arm and James didn't dare look at his face. He didn't want to wibble about this. "Had a bit too much one night, I reckon. Went too fast and crashed the car. My silver 2005 Maserati wrapped around a telephone pole." 

"Were you hurt?" Teddy asked quietly. 

"Disapparated out of the car when I panicked. They found me standing on the pavement a few feet away. Arrested me, the Muggle police. Said I was higher than a kite, which is probably true. I'd also smoked some pot and they found the empty bag in the car with traces of cocaine in it." 

"You drank, smoked pot and did cocaine? You never did do anything by halves." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm always brilliant that way. The Muggles locked me up and I thought I'd be fine. But someone must of recognized me or my name. Or knew me for what I was – there wasn't a scratch on me. Dad showed up. Fucking two in the morning and he comes walking in. The bloke in the cell with me was passed out, so Dad conjures a chair and sits. And he was quiet for a real long time. I didn't want to look at him. I felt like a mess. Knew my eyes had to be red and I probably looked completely mad. Finally he cleared his throat, and I looked at him through my hands, and he swallowed hard, like he was trying not to cry. Then I started crying. And he asked, 'Where'd you get the drugs?' and I was quiet because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. He asked, 'Was it Albus?' It wasn't. I made sure he knew that. Since I was finally looking at him he said, 'Jamie. You have no idea how much I love you, otherwise you wouldn't have done something so stupid.'" 

James stopped because he didn't want to cry now. He had cried all the tears he was going to cry about it. "Then, then he was very formal. Asked about the car. How much money I had gone through. I answered, but I wanted him to shout at me. I wanted him to be angry. And he didn't. He never did. Merlin, it felt like hours but must have only been fifteen minutes we talked. Then he called the guard and they let me out. I stood and I looked at him, and he still wasn't angry. He looked disappointed. Like there was possibly nothing worse I could have done. He turned and walked out. He paid all these ridiculous fines and then waved his wand and pop my record was gone. Took me home and no one ever said anything about it to me again. Not him, not Mum. I don't even know if she knows."

"You don't think he's still upset about it? You can't think that. He's not like that." James turned and looked at Teddy. 

"No. I'm not that stupid. But he's disappointed. I saw his face and I know. He gave Albus and I this place only when it was Albus and me, not just me. Then when he gave us money for it, he gave it to Albus. I live in this bizarre scenario where I've lost my Dad's trust but Albus has it all." 

"Albus is better at covering his mistakes. He makes them – don't think you're alone in that. I don't have to remind you that you are leasing a room to a prostitute because of him. I've also made mistakes." 

"Really, did my dad have to come bail you out while you were so fucking stoned you didn't even know if your hands were your hands?" James was trying not to be angry, but no one knew what that night was like. How terrible it was for James to see his dad look at him like he'd broken his heart. 

"It was bad. I understand that." Teddy looked at James with slight exasperation.

"I'm not angry at you. Sorry. It's only this house, this project, it's my chance. It has to be perfect because I want to feel like I'm the son he deserves, not the one he got." 

Teddy slid over and pulled James into a tight embrace. James pressed his head to Teddy's warm chest. He could hear the slow steady beat of his heart. "I knew it had to be awful. You told Albus?" 

"Yeah. He wouldn't shut up about how awkward I was with Dad. He's a shit, but I trust him. He's a good brother – despite the fact he lost half the money in Monte Carlo and didn't tell me he hid the rest. You know he's secretive. He's still trying to help me no matter what." 

"Maybe he thinks the only help you need is confidence. I don't think there is anything that you are capable of doing that would ever make your dad stop believing in you." 

James didn't respond to that. He had never considered that himself. Teddy must have sensed James' disquiet at that because when he spoke again he said, "A masa-what was it?" 

"A Maserati." 

"Italian? Flashy car was it, Jamie?" James could hear the smirk in Teddy's voice.

"Yeah," James said, trying to still feel sorry for himself, but it was difficult when he knew Teddy was smiling. 

"Knew it. You like flashy. You couldn't just go and buy something sensible. You had to make a statement..." 

"And?" James asked, lifting his head up to look at Teddy. 

"I like that about you. Middle is never good enough." 

"You should have seen me in that car, Teddy. Fuckable, full stop." 

Teddy wrinkled his face. "No. You were nineteen then. You were twenty before I thought about fucking you. You started looking like a man, then I became interested." Teddy twitched his eyebrows and his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

James slid his hand to Teddy's thigh and stroked his thumb lightly against his skin, as close as he could get to his cock without touching it. "Really?" Teddy asked with a half smile. 

"You're naked, in my bed, touching me. Yes, really, absolutely." 

"I do enjoy this bed." Teddy stretched and rolled to his back. His gaze lingered on James as the smile on his face faded and his tongue flicked across his lips. 

James put his hand flat to the bed on the other side of Teddy and pushed himself up on his hands, hovering just above. He let his gaze float across Teddy's face, down his neck, to his chest and back up again. He thought for a moment about kissing Teddy; long, slow, deep. 

He looked lower to Teddy's stomach and the ridge of his hip bones that were just visible. James looked one last time at Teddy's mouth and then moved down his body. He knew Teddy better now. Understood how and what Teddy liked. 

James moved down the bed and lowered his head to that hip bone then scraped the edge of his top teeth against it. Teddy's skin pebbled from the firm, wet touch. James moved his mouth to his navel and placed an open mouth kiss over it. He continued down Teddy's pleasure trail. Running his tongue across it and pressing open mouth kisses. 

He stopped just above Teddy's stiffening cock and moved his mouth to the inside of Teddy's thigh. He pressed his teeth, once again, to Teddy's skin but this time both his upper and lower. The flesh was softer here. He bit down and sucked hard. Teddy hissed and clamped his hands to James' head, but he didn't pull away. James knew he wouldn't. Teddy liked it like this. 

When James finally pulled his mouth away, he saw the deep plum-coloured welt and that Teddy was fully hard now. 

James sat back on his heels and pushed Teddy's thighs roughly apart and pushed his knees up towards his chest. He had a clear view of Teddy tight entrance. He glanced up at Teddy to gauge his reaction. His eyes were dark and his jaw firmly set. He raised his brows at James, silently daring him. James wasn't sure exactly what the dare was, but like hell he'd turn it down. 

He untucked his knees and dropped his mouth to Teddy's hole. He didn't start with slow, teasing licks. He went right after it, eagerly sucking and licking from the start. He wanted to tear Teddy apart with just his tongue and lips on his arse. He wanted Teddy begging and crying out before he did anything else. 

Teddy moaned and rocked, pushing his hips as much as he could into James' mouth. James could feel the saliva in a ring around his mouth and down his chin, his heart was hammering in chest, and his cock was so hard, but he wasn't going to stop yet. He had just breached Teddy's hole with his tongue and Teddy moaned louder. 

James pushed his thumb in with his tongue and Teddy keened and his body trembled under James' touch. "Put your dick in me," Teddy panted. 

James lifted his mouth for a moment only to say, "Not yet." He pressed his mouth back to Teddy's hole and fucked him with his tongue, waiting for Teddy to beg for it. 

Teddy gripped James hair tight and pushed into his mouth. "Fuck, yes. Fuck me like that," Teddy said. James cock ached, hearing Teddy talk like that. He wanted to rut himself against the bed till he came, but he made himself hold still. His only focus was Teddy's arse. 

Teddy pulled hard on his hair and said, "Suck my cock. Make me come. So close. Put your mouth on me." 

James' lips twitched, but he resisted the urge to point out his mouth was quite busy on Teddy already. Teddy began pull harder on his hair but James didn't stop. He sucked hard on Teddy's hole and pushed his thumb in to the knuckle. 

"Yes! Fuck!" Teddy cried out. James reached up and pressed his hand to the back of Teddy's cock to keep him from stroking himself. But Teddy started manically thrusting his hips to get friction from James' hand. James could feel he was close. 

He pulled his mouth away and put his other thumb in Teddy's red, swollen, wet arse and spread him open. "Fuck, Jamie please," Teddy said. 

James got on his knees and entered Teddy with one quick thrust. Teddy cried out and came the moment James was in him. Come covered his belly and chest. James had to bite his lip to keep from coming himself as Teddy's arse pulsed around him. He held still and reached for Teddy's cock. He pulled back the foreskin and swirled his finger around the tip gathering up the last pulses of Teddy's come. He swirled his come covered finger around Teddy's entrance. Teddy moaned. James knew he had to be extra sensitive.

He gathered more come on two fingers and stuck them in Teddy's mouth as he slowly started rocking his hips into Teddy. Teddy sucked James's fingers eagerly. James pulled the fingers from Teddy's mouth and swiped up more come from his belly then put it in his own mouth. 

"Taste good?" Teddy asked. 

"Even better than your arse," James said. 

"Not as good as your come though," Teddy said. "Love the taste of you. I could come just from you pulsing down my throat." 

"Want me to pull out and fuck your mouth?" James asked with a slow steady roll of his hips. 

Teddy's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. "God, that's good. Sucking you. But no, I like you fucking my arse." 

"Good. I'm going to take my time. Fuck you till you beg me again." 

"Jesus Christ," Teddy muttered, but relaxed back against the pillow as James rocked into him. 

Teddy's cock slowly filled as James slowly thrusted. He cupped Teddy's balls and thought about how much he wanted to suck on them. Later though. There would be more time later. 

Teddy put his feet flat to the bed and encouraged James to move faster. James put his hands behind Teddy's knees and once again pressed them to Teddy's chest. A devilish glint passed in Teddy's eyes and James thrust sharply. "Like that, is it?" Teddy asked. 

James didn't answer but thrust hard again in reply. He was in charge. 

"Give it to me. Show me what a great fucker you are," Teddy said. 

"You already know I'm great," James said. Then he moved so his chest was holding Teddy's legs up and their faces were inches apart. "I'm going to make you feel it for days so you know I'm the best." 

Teddy didn't reply, but again dared James with his expression. James quickened his pace, pounding into Teddy's arse over and over. He wasn't as tight as he'd been when they started, but now it was perfect. Still tight enough, and wet, and hot. 

James thrust harder and faster, thrusting over and over. Teddy grabbed his dick with one hand and put the other flat to James' chest. "Yes, like that," Teddy said, stroking himself. "Hard. Yes." 

James used his whole weight to push into Teddy. Certain he was going to break him in two but not caring because it felt good to pound into him like this. He could feel he was close, but Teddy was still stroking as if he'd go on awhile. 

"Fuck, Lupin," James panted. "Come with me. Pulse around my cock again." 

Teddy stopped stroking and looked James in the eyes. "Make me." 

James' face hardened. 

He sat back on his heels and pulled Teddy roughly with him. He let Teddy's legs fall so that his feet could touch the bed. "Fuck yourself on my dick," James said. "Fuck yourself like the dirty slut you are." 

Teddy's eyes flashed and he began thrusting onto James' cock. James thrust with him and reached for Teddy's cock. He stroked Teddy quickly and firmly. The way he stroked himself when all he needed was to come. 

Teddy thrust harder and faster. James kept time with him and then snapped his hips just so. Teddy moaned and cried out, arching off the bed and looking desperate. It was so good, feeling and seeing Teddy like this that James was done. He couldn't hold on any more. His body shuddered and he came hard and fast, filling Teddy. 

He stroked Teddy fast, fast, fast and Teddy was coming too. The throb of his arse around James' cock drove him slightly delirious. It was so much. 

James trembled as he pulled out of Teddy. His entire body felt over-sensitive and stimulated. It was fucking brilliant. He flopped down next to Teddy, his heart still racing in his chest. He registered only now that he was covered in sweat as the room felt cold around him. 

"Thought my spine was going to shoot out of my cock," James said. 

Teddy snorted a laugh. "Know exactly how you feel, times two." 

James draped an arm across Teddy's chest. He couldn't move any more than that. "You have your wand. Not sure where mine is and I am not getting up." 

Teddy reached around and pulled out a wand. He waved a quick cleaning spell, and then handed the wand to James. "Here. This one's yours." James took it and didn't stop to think, not one bit, that he hadn't minded at all that Teddy used it without asking. 

"I am not getting up for ten hours," James said, letting his wand fall to the floor. 

"You can bite me again when you decide to get up," Teddy said moving closer. 

James smiled. "I figured that. Filthy motherfucker." 

"Yeah and what does that make you?" Teddy asked. 

James didn't say because the only answer was that made him a good match for Teddy.

The thought still lingered in James' head when he woke up the next morning to an empty bed save for a wrapped package where he hoped Teddy would be. 

_J –  
Sorry, I've an early meeting. I was already late when I woke up so I didn't have time to wake you. _

This is for you. I don't object to anything you wear, but these clients of mine are rather uptight.

– T 

 

James opened the present and found a green and white checked button-down shirt. James didn't even need to touch it to know it was already much nicer than everything he typically wore. It really didn't matter how nice the shirt was; James couldn't help but feel bereft. He didn't want a shirt, he wanted Teddy there, with him. Not because he wanted another go, but he wanted to know Teddy could hear the worst of him and still be there when the morning came. 

James took a long slow breath. It was OK, Teddy had a meeting. There was nothing to worry about.

_Sometime after that_

"This is my favourite room." 

"I'm worried it's too modern for how the rest of the house is." 

Albus shrugged and said, "Once you do the entry hall it will look fine." 

"Yeah, that mad portrait is all that needs to be sorted, then I can take care of the hall." 

"And this is the plan?" Albus asked, gesturing towards the black trimmed windows. 

"Same thing," James said with a nod. "Dark floor, black baseboards, black trim, but white walls, white crown molding. Can't decide what we're doing with the stairs though. White riser and dark tread maybe. The problem is that would look best if the newell and railing were black and spindles white. But then I'd have to redo all the stairs that way to keep it from looking thrown together. Which means messing with the floors in the corridors. The nosing on the main staircase is bigger, so I might be able to get away with it being different than the others. I'm not sure yet though." 

"You're not sure or Teddy's not sure?" Albus asked with an innocent expression, which was a clear sign of a trap. James shrugged with one shoulder and turned to inspect the black cabinet behind him. It wasn't one of the pieces Teddy had refinished for the house. Neither James nor Albus had asked him, but he just picked it up one day and returned with it completely transformed, saying it really pulled the room together. James had been annoyed. Teddy wouldn't take their money for it and wouldn't even say how much the work had cost. James had to eventually relent because Teddy had been right, it really pulled the room together. "I heard you two whispering in entry hall last week." 

James turned and gave Albus a withering look. "You caught us. We were talking dirty to each other. Talk about paint color and stairs really turns us on. Bullnose, winders and turnout. It's hot. I'm getting hard right now." 

"It's the profession that turns you on? Not Teddy?" Albus was openly smiling at James now. James gave him his best stony expression. He reckoned Al would figure it out sooner rather than later, but that didn't mean he would confirm what Albus knew or suspected. Al probably suspected more than anything else. 

Teddy and he were still keeping it all very discreet, which wasn't that difficult. Since James picked up the side job from Teddy another two had come from that. James was working most days elsewhere and then most evenings and weekends on Grimmauld Place. The place was moving along brilliantly and he and Al thought they could have it on the market by autumn. 

Between Teddy's job, which kept him busy, and James' drive to finish the house, he was amazed they found time to see each other at all. It was usually late nights hidden in James' room a few times a week. If it went any longer than three or four days a present would show up from Teddy just to remind James he was still there. Usually something small, such as a design book to give James ideas. Once it was a small basket of apricots, because "they're in season". Usually it was something for the house though. The wallpaper that James had claimed was too costly, or fixtures for the bathroom, because the snakes were hideous, or, as he'd done with the cabinet, he had shown up when James wasn't home and took a bunch of the antique furniture to be re-upholstered and had the audacity to pay for it. 

James understood – they were busy people – but that didn't keep him from feeling as if there was something missing between him and Teddy. He'd always imagined with Teddy it would be different somehow. Maybe that was what happened when you got something you wanted. The dream didn't quite meet the reality. James tried to push his worries aside. He didn't want to rush Teddy or scare him off. Some of Teddy was better than no Teddy at all. 

"Lets go look at the sitting room," James said, wanting out of the room and his thoughts to go to something else.

They walked softly through the hall to the double doors of the sitting room. James slid them both open at the same time for dramatic effect. After he'd replaced the windows, the room got beautiful late morning light from one set and afternoon light from another. 

The room was completely bare of furnishings, the walls were stripped of their terrible wallpaper, and James had sanded the floors only yesterday. Considering where the room had started, it had already taken a complete turn around. For some reason, possibly The Portrait being diagonal from its doors, the room had been neglected for years. It had been infested Doxies, pixies, Flobberworms, a Kneazle family living off all of those creatures, and two Boggarts. 

The Boggarts James could handle; they ended up scaring each other into nothingness. But for the rest he called Marcus' Magical Pest Removal. Albus had been furious at him over the cost. Turned out it wasn't cheap. James didn't care though; he was a contractor not an exterminator. 

"Doing the same thing in here?" Albus asked as he swiped his finger through the layer of dust accumulated on the mantle. 

"I think we should keep the doors open to add light to the hall, otherwise it's depressing out there. So the floor will be the same. But I think too much black and white is potentially sterile. Teddy thinks we can have bright walls or something like that in here. I don't know. You're the one who wanted him around so I just do what I'm told." 

Albus turned to James and asked, "It's your money too and you're letting Teddy boss you around? Or is it a sex game you two kids play?" 

"No, that's not what I meant," James replied, feeling his face heat. In embarrassment and anger words tumbled from his mouth. "You wanted him here because you don't think I know enough about design to do it on my own." 

"You should stop being so sensitive about Teddy." 

"I'm not sensitive about Teddy," James snapped. 

"James, I think you're a talented genius. Sure you could have done the whole bloody house on your own, but I thought it would be nice for you to have someone to work with. Bounce ideas around with." 

"Is that all you thought?" James asked, his voice growing louder. 

Albus finally took exception to his tone because he snapped back. "No it was all a part of my grand plan for you and Teddy to finally fuck. That's not awkward at all. My two brothers sucking each other off." 

"We're not brothers!" 

Albus snorted and said, "Thanks. Pretty sure I knew that already. But you got my point. I did it to help you, not to get you laid." 

"I don't need help with that, especially not from you." 

"Then I won't expect a thank you card once you plunder Teddy's arse." 

"Would you stop talking about Teddy?" James was shouting now. He had lost his cool completely. Stupid, fucking Albus. 

"You brought him up. Not me," Albus replied, not shouting. It made James want to punch him. "You're treating me like I don't live here too. My room's right next to yours and all these gifts keep showing up." 

"He's only being nice." 

"If that's the case then I won't hesitate before I eat the you-give-good-head-Jamie fruit." 

"I hope you choke on it!" 

"Why are you pissed off I know you're sleeping with Teddy?" Albus laughed, a mocking laugh. 

"We're supposed to be talking about the house." 

"Teddy hasn't got anything to do with the house?" Albus raised his brows and smirked. 

James drew his wand without thought, but didn't fire a spell at Albus who deliberately drew his wand the moment after James had. "Go fuck yourself! I don't need this," James stormed from the room. He flicked his wand over his shoulder, slamming the sliding doors shut so hard The Portrait started wailing, "Filth! Scum! How dare you Halfbloods infest my home!" 

James climbed the stairs two at a time and when he turned to take the next flight he noticed he had slammed the doors shut with such force one was hanging off the railing. Fuck. He'd have to fix that too.

 

_The next day_

"Keep them closed." 

"Even if I didn't your hands are over my eyes," James said, rolling his eyes even though they were covered and closed like Teddy wanted. 

"I know you, you'd figure out some way to cheat," Teddy replied, then dropped one hand from James' eyes and pinched his arse. 

"Hey! I didn't cheat." 

Teddy brushed his lips to James' ear and said, "That's only a precaution." They walked down the rest of the steps and Teddy said, "Stop." James felt him maneuvering behind him to slide open the door. They were going into the sitting room, but for what James had no idea. Teddy had only said he had a suprise for him.

"Let me get the door," Teddy said and James felt him pull out his wand. "Alright. Ready?" 

"This better be good, Lupin. Nothing worse than a bad surprise." 

"Don't worry. It's good." 

"Feeling confident?" 

"Always. All right, on the count of three. One –" 

"Three." James pulled swiftly away from Teddy's grip and opened his eyes. 

Sitting under the windows on the far side of the room was a sumptuous leather sofa. James stepped towards it and lightly touched the arm, the leather buttery soft under his fingers. "Is this the –" 

"No, it's not the original we saw. It's a reproduction," Teddy said. He was still hovering near the door looking nervous. 

"It looks exactly like it," James said with awe as he looked at the colors in the aged leather. They were all different shades of golden brown but all melded into one. With the cushions worn in the exact spots they would be worn after hundreds of years of use. 

"Not quite. The seam on the back –" 

"Stop, Teddy. Don't ruin it. It's amazing." James sat down on the middle cushion and felt like the cushion and back of the sofa molded to his body perfectly. 

"I'm glad you still like it," Teddy said, walking towards James. "You were very taken with the original at the show so I hoped you would." 

"How much is it?" James asked. Even though it wasn't the original antique club sofa found in an old gentleman's club the reproduction could still be extremely costly. James hoped it wasn't too bad. He really wanted it. He had loved it the moment he saw the original at the design show he went to with Teddy. He could perfectly imagine the scent of smoke and brandy, the rumble of men's voices around it. It was strong and masculine, but the leather so supple it gave it this hidden warmth. 

"Cost doesn't really matter. I get a discount because I'm a designer..." James spotted something sticking out between the cushion and the arm. He reached and pulled it out. It was a long, woven grey strap with a mettle lock-down device on one end. 

"What's this?" James asked, holding it up. 

Teddy gave a half smile. "Got it from a Muggle place, so I had to pretend like I had to tie it down." He reached to take it from James but James pulled it away. Teddy's smile widened. "You want to play with the tie-down?" 

Teddy kneeled on the sofa, straddling James' lap. James slipped one arm around Teddy's waist and pulled him down onto the sofa with him so that Teddy was above him. Teddy's eyes flashed and James rolled his lips into his mouth. Teddy lightly moved his finger-tips down James' arm to his hand where he held the tie-down. Teddy gripped it but James held tight, not letting him take it away. 

"Give it to me, Jamie." Teddy reached with his other arm, wrapped his hand around James' other wrist and pulled his arm over his head. He held it there and said, "Give me your other hand. Give me the strap, so I can tie you up." 

"Here on? On the sofa?" James asked with a mock innocent tone. 

"Yes. God," Teddy said with a moan. He ground his hips against James, and James hadn't realized how turned on Teddy was at the prospect. He was fully hard and James saw his face was starting to flush. James had been teasing a bit; he didn't know Teddy would be into it that quickly. "Want to tie your wrists so you can't move. Then slowly suck your cock as you strain against the ties. After you come, I'll roll you over and tie your legs far apart. I'll bury myself in your arse and you can't move. Can't thrust back. So I'm in charge. You have to lie there and take what I give you." 

James felt his half-hard cock stiffen all the way. Teddy pushed his hand up James' shirt and rubbed one nipple as he began sucking on James' neck. James gripped the back of Teddy's head, combing his fingers through his hair. "Teddy," James said and Teddy didn't reply. Their hips were rolling together and oh fuck that felt good. "Teddy, we shouldn't on the sofa. I don't know if I can afford –" 

"Cost doesn't matter," Teddy said against James' skin. "It's a gift. I found it for you." 

"Me?" James stopped grinding his hips against Teddy's. Teddy kept going though. 

"Yeah. For you. I knew how much you loved it. Wanted to give it to you." Teddy reached down with his other hand and began pulling up James' t-shirt. 

James put one hand on top of Teddy's. "How am I supposed to explain a brand new leather sofa to Albus? To anyone?" 

Teddy lifted his head and looked down at James with a sly grin. "Say it's a thank you for a blow job." 

"Which time are we talking about?" 

"This time. Go ahead." 

James scowled and said, "You can't give me a sofa in exchange for a blow job." 

Teddy pushed himself up on one arm and said, "You're underestimating how well you give head." 

James pushed Teddy off of him and sat up. "I'm not your whore. You don't give me presents so I'll do what you want." 

Teddy shook his head and blinked at James. "Your what?" 

"We only do it here, we only do it at your pleasure, you're always calling the shots, then giving me presents at the end of it all. Might as well leave a stack of galleons on the bedside table." 

"If you would prefer that..." Teddy stood up and fished around in his pocket. 

"I don't want your God damn money!" 

"Then what do you want?" Teddy yelled back. 

"I don't want you coming over here only to get laid." 

"I suck your cock way more than you suck mine," Teddy said through gritted teeth. 

James felt the air go out of him. The words made him think of Eufemia and men paying to pleasure her. "That's what? Supposed to make me feel special?" 

Teddy's jaw clenched and he looked momentarily furious. Then his face fell and when he spoke his tone was tight as if he had to force the words out of a constricted throat. "I apologize. I thought that's what I'd been doing." 

He took out his wand and with a flick the sofa Vanished. James dropped to the floor with a painful crash as Teddy turned and strode out of the room. 

 

_Four days later_

James stood over the basin, watching the roller and brushes clean themselves. He had completed painting his and Albus' rooms. His was red and Albus' was green. He thought it was important to the spirit of the rooms to at least do that. 

He had a bit more work to do, but he had managed to accomplish a lot in the last few days. Being upset about Teddy and with no one to talk to it gave James the incentive he needed to push him blindly forward in his work. Al must have noticed something was going on, because he hadn't said anything about it. 

James thought about Flooing Teddy or going over to his place, but he was so twisted up about it in his head he couldn't. He knew that Teddy didn't think he was a prostitute, that he wasn't paying him for sex. But he also knew that to him it was beyond sex at this point. He felt a connection with Teddy, liked being with him and around him, but he hadn't a clue how strong Teddy's feelings were. Talking about their feelings for each other was never high on the agenda for them. It was always about what they could do in the hours they spent hiding in James' room. 

James felt bad because he knew he could've asked Teddy out to dinner, or to go do something together. To comfort himself, he would remember he'd let Teddy in. James had told him things he'd never told anyone before. And what did Teddy do? Get him contracts and buy him shirts. 

As many excuses as James could think of it all came down to one thing: it was all going to shit like he knew it would. 

James moved the brushes to the drying rack with a bit too much of a wave of his wand. The brushes sprayed water everywhere. James lifted his shirt from the hem to wipe off his face when he heard the whoosh of the Floo. 

He turned to see his dad stepping out. "I was hoping I'd find you here." He turned back towards the Floo threw some powder in it and said, "Come on through. Jamie's here." Harry turned back to James, smiling, and before James could reply there was a whoosh and someone stepping out of his Floo. 

He'd only met her once, maybe, so it took a moment to realize who she was, but with the pale blond hair and willowy frame it could only be a Malfoy and the only female Malfoy at that. 

James felt his mouth gape open and he dropped his shirt, pressing it against his stomach as if that would hide the fact he'd been caught using it to wipe his face. 

"James you remember Mrs Malfoy," Harry said, putting his hand on her back and ushering her towards James. "Narcissa, this is my oldest son, James." 

James snapped his mouth shut, hurriedly stuffed his wand in his pocket and wiped his wet hand on his jeans before extending it towards Mrs Malfoy. "I can't remember when we met, but it's nice to see you again." He gripped her hand and to his surprise she firmly shook his back. 

"We met when you were twelve or thirteen, perhaps. We saw you in Diagon Alley. You punched Scorpius in the arm as some form of a greeting." She arched a single brow at James as if he should be embarrassed about greeting her grandson like he would any other bloke.

"Right," James said, not sure what else to say. Mrs Malfoy stepped back and James put his hands on his hips and looked between his dad and her expectantly. He wasn't going to invite them to sit, have tea or anything like that. Eufemia had her regular Tuesday in her room and he usually left through the front door. The man had only just arrived and usually stayed a couple hours, but James didn't want to risk it. 

Harry glared at James, silently reminding him to remember his manners, and James looked blandly back. That glare wouldn't work on him. Manners weren't exactly religion growing up and Harry couldn't choose now to pretend like they were. 

"James," Harry said and cleared his throat. "I saw Teddy last week and he said the house was really coming together. Also mentioned The Portrait was still up. Since all my invitations to tea got lost in the post, I decided to drop in and bring a solution to your problem." 

James wasn't going to reply to the remark about him and Al not inviting Harry over. Tough to explain, housing a prostitute. "A solution? I thought Teddy was going to –" 

"Turns out Teddy can't. Al thought he could handle it because he's related to the Blacks. He can't though, because he's not the closest living relative." 

"But the house is yours, Dad. You were Kreacher's last master." 

"Blood magic can be extremely intricate," Mrs Malfoy said and Harry nodded in agreement. 

"I don't known. I'm not sure it will work." James silently prayed that they'd all stay in the kitchen. "Where are my manners? Lets have tea and you can explain this to me in detail. Mrs Malfoy, have a seat." James moved to pull out a chair, but his dad and Mrs Malfoy ignored him. 

"Lets have tea after we get this sorted," Mrs Malfoy replied. 

"Good idea," Harry agreed and went to the kitchen door and opened it. They both left the room and James hurried in their wake, touching his wand and thinking every silencing and privacy spell he could think of. Eufemia used them now anyway, but better to be safe. 

They stepped up into the corridor and James saw the door to the dining room was slightly ajar. "Dad," James said plunging forward. "Let me show you the dining room." 

Harry and Mrs Malfoy stopped and looked at each other. "So now I get a tour?" Harry asked, looking at James. 

"Well, you know. Wanted to surprise you with a finished product, but since you're here. Come on in." James gestured for them to enter the room. 

They walked in and right away James could tell his dad was pleasantly surprised, but Mrs Malfoy was impossible read. 

"Jamie this is amazing," Harry said, and James couldn't help but feel delighted by the praise. 

"This isn't how I recall it at all," Mrs Malfoy said. 

Harry smirked and said, "I forgot you probably came here all the time growing up." 

"Yes, I did. I was furious when I heard the house had passed to you. I've since forgiven you," Mrs Malfoy said with a hint of a smile towards Harry. James had been so surprised by his dad and Mrs Malfoy showing up that he forgot, until now, to wonder why the hell his dad was with her. She was not the Malfoy he would suspect his dad of keeping company with. And they seemed so easy and friendly towards one another. Where was Albus when he was needed for eye rolling and asking tactful question to get to the bottom of it all. 

"The room is gorgeous," Mrs Malfoy continued. She turned towards James, "If the rest of the house looks like this then perhaps I should hire you for some work I need done on the Manor." 

"Teddy helped a bit. I mostly do the heavy lifting," James said. 

"Paint colours and rugs I can pick. It's the heavy lifting I need done. The floor is stunning." She looked down, and studied the white outline around the table. 

"What do you need done at the Manor?" Harry asked. "That place hasn't changed in twenty years, at least." 

"Draco hired an old school friend a few years back. She needed money, so he gave her a job. The sitting room on the second floor is a wretched mess. I can't stand to go in there." 

"That was nice Draco wanted to help her out though," Harry said, and it sounded to James like his dad was defending Scorpius' dad. James wanted to ask, "Are you sleeping with him?" but knew that was a bad idea. Stupid Albus being at work right now; he'd have thought of something. 

"Draco should have given her the money, not a job. It would have saved us all the headache. Shall we proceed?" Mrs Malfoy walked to the door, but slowly enough so that James could hurry ahead and open it for her. 

Harry and Narcissa proceeded down the corridor. They stopped by the sitting room where the broken door still hung off its rails. "Don't go in there. It's not finished," James quickly said, but it was completely useless. Mrs Malfoy was sliding the other door all the way open and stepping in. 

James hovered in the doorway, watching his dad and Mrs Malfoy view the room in silence. Plastic sheets still covered parts of the floor from earlier when James had cleaned the Floo. The walls were painted but not all the trim yet, and he still had to finish the floor. 

"You replaced the windows," Mrs Malfoy said, looking out the one facing the street. "The light is stunning in here. I don't remember it being like this." 

"This is amazing," Harry said, looking up at the ornate ceiling, which James had finished only late last night. 

"It's really not done, yet," James said quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Narcissa walked out of the room first, followed by Harry who stopped, gripped James' arm and looked in his eyes. "Jamie, this is amazing. I've only seen three rooms and I already can't believe it's the same house. I can't imagine what you've done upstairs. You've outdone yourself already." 

This was terrible. This was all James wanted, his dad's approval and beyond that his pride in something James had done, not his shame. The timing was all wrong though. It wasn't supposed to happen now. James looked up the stairs and imagined how completely to shit it could go if Tuesday left. 

"Finally! Someone has come to put this place in order!" a shrieking voice filled the corridor.

"Hello, Aunt. It's been some time," Mrs. Malfoy replied. She took out her wand and waved it silencing The Portrait before she could reply. 

"She was happy to see you," Harry said, turning to Mrs Malfoy with a laugh. 

"I'm the child she always wanted, as opposed to the ones she got," Mrs Malfoy replied, not looking at them but studying the silent screams of The Portrait. Mrs Malfoy silently touched the frame and peered around the back. "A simple sticking charm?" she said, looking at Harry. 

Harry went over by Mrs Malfoy and touched the frame. "That's what everyone always said. Permanent Sticking Charm. Seems too cut and dry for that to be it." 

Mrs Malfoy nodded and prodded the frame with her wand. 

The locks on the front door suddenly shifted and they all stopped. The door opened and Albus started to walk in but stopped when he saw Mrs Malfoy and Harry at The Portrait. "Hello," he said. "This is a surprise." He closed the door behind him and flicked his gaze towards James then back again. 

"Narcissa, you know Albus, of course," Harry said. 

"I do, yes." Her tone and face were completely expressionless, giving no hint if she was glad she knew Albus or not. 

"Nice to see you, again," Albus said. "How's Scorpius?" 

"His girlfriend spends too much money," Narcissa replied. 

Albus chortled and said, "There are those sorts around. As long as he doesn't marry her, yeah?" Narcissa nodded at this. "So what's going on here, Dad? This isn't the Malfoy I'd expect you to be spending your days with." 

Yes. James wanted to clap and shout. That was it. He should have said something like that, but it hadn't come to mind. James could only think of the blunt question asking directly about Draco Malfoy, not Al's clear but carefully worded one.

James couldn't see his dad's face, but he would have wagered he gave Albus a look before he said, "I wanted to see the house and I think Narcissa can solve the situation we have here." 

"Al," James put in. "Why are you here, on a Tuesday during the day?" 

"Tuesday," Albus replied. "You're right James, it is a Tuesday. Mrs Malfoy, did my brother offer you tea? He's quite rude sometimes, you know, forgets his manners." 

"He did offer," Mrs Malfoy replied and James wanted to kick Al. Of course he offered. He hadn't just let them march up here without a fight. Albus was supposed to think of something better than offering tea. "We'll have some after I've sorted this." 

"Right. Did you see –" Albus began but never finished because the Floo in the sitting room roared to life and after a loud whoosh! Teddy stepped out. "James," he said after a deep breath. 

Time stopped and James could perfectly imagine what Teddy saw. Teddy stepping from the fireplace and looking directly out one open door to where James stood. From that angle he couldn't see down the entry hall. Couldn't see Harry, Albus and Mrs Malfoy gathered around The Portrait. Teddy would have no reason to assume anyone but James was there. 

James also knew how clearly the others in the hall would hear Teddy's voice. Sound carried well on this floor. 

"Teddy, my –" James started, but Teddy cut him off. Which was really, really bad. 

"No, me first. I don't think you're a whore. I never thought you were a whore. I said and did the wrong thing. But Jesus Christ, I was in between your legs, harder than a rock. My brain wasn't working at full capacity. You can understand that. All those nights in your room, all those times I was up to my balls in you, it wasn't just sex to me. I like you. I've always liked you. You know that. The presents were because I wanted to show you that. And the reason I suck your cock more is because I like to suck cock. Especially yours. James, please. This is so ridiculous."

James stared at Teddy. He couldn't do anything else. It was next to impossible to process what was happening. He chanced a glance towards the group down the hall and saw Albus in a fit of silent laughter, his dad pointedly looking at his shoes, and Mrs Malfoy with that one eyebrow cocked. 

"Well?" Teddy asked, stepping slowly towards James. 

"Teddy, I –" James faltered. " – my dad is here." James couldn't manage to say Mrs Malfoy was here too, and Al; but there were worse things than Al over-hearing that. 

Teddy's eyes widened and his face dropped with complete horror. He stepped quickly, pushed the door open and saw the trio gathered by The Portrait. He gaped at them and they stared back. 

The silence finally broke when Mrs Malfoy said, "Your grandmother would be very disappointed that you did not properly say hello to me, Teddy."

Teddy cleared his throat and said, "Hello, Aunt Narcissa. What a pleasant surprise." 

Sadly, that wasn't the end of the pleasant surprises. There was a loud, sharp knock on the door. Al wrinkled his brow in confusion towards James and flicked his gaze towards the stairs before turning to answer the door. 

Albus swung the door open and for a brief moment James thought everything would be all right. He saw the scarlet robes, the robes he could recognize anywhere. He had lived his whole life seeing those robes. They were Auror robes, no mistaking that. James' heart even had time to feel lighter as he thought: The Aurors are here! 

They could only be there to get Harry for some urgent business and take him away. This was prefect. Harry would go and so would Mrs Malfoy. Then James could ignore Al and deal with this Teddy thing. All this while Eufemia stayed tucked away upstairs. 

"You Albus or James?" one gruff looking Auror asked. 

"Albus," replied Al automatically. 

"Congratulations, Albus," the other Auror said. He stepped in and smacked a piece of parchment against Al's chest. "Here's our warrant, we're searching the place." 

"What?" James and Al both asked at the same time as the two Aurors pushed their way in. 

"Hold up a minute," Harry said, stepping in front of the two Aurors. Harry had never been a large man. Yes, he was of a nice height and years of a physical job left him fit, but he wasn't imposing or forceful. Then there were times like these when something obviously fishy was going on and Harry was not going to let that pass. When he stopped the two Aurors, it felt like he took up the entire entry hall. 

James couldn't help but feel like maybe his dad had saved the day, again, for the millionth time. It's what his dad did best, after all. 

"Sir," the thinner Auror said. "What are you doing here?" 

"That's what I want to know, McKinley," Harry said. "What's this warrant about?" 

"We've reason to believe the premises is currently being used as a brothel," the gruff Auror said. "We've had the house under surveillance for some time. We're searching in accordance with Upholding Muggle Laws, statute 119. In which wizards living in a Muggle neighborhood are required to live in accordance with Muggle laws." 

"What's that mean?" Albus asked. 

"Means you can't have more than one whore in the house," the gruff Auror said. 

"This is ridiculous. I didn't give approval for putting this house under surveillance.," Harry said and James recognized the tone. It was a tone Harry used when he didn't want to be crossed. Al's eyes widened behind the Aurors and there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. He knew that tone as well. 

"You couldn't," McKinley said with a sneer. "The house is inhabited by your family. This is above you." James felt the urge to punch that man for looking at his father like that. 

"This house isn't a brothel," Albus said, pushing into the conversation. James wished he'd shut up and just let their dad handle it, and then James could crawl under a rock and die knowing that he would never do one thing in his life that his father could be proud of. 

"We'll have a look around and see for ourselves," McKinley replied and moved to push past Harry. 

"It iz not my fault. Dee price has gone up and eithers you pay it or you don't get it." James' felt his entire body tighten like the string of a bow. He looked to Al and then to Teddy who was looking at him with the same expression he must have had on his face. It was a face from Muggle movies; when a spaceship landed, or an asteroid was colliding with the Earth, or a monster eating New York City. 

It was Eufemia and they could hear Tuesday's footfalls on the stairs. "You can't choose the point in which you are halfway done to tell me the price has now doubled," Tuesday replied. He was a very posh sounding man. 

"If you like it so much den you will pay," Eufemia replied just as she and Tuesday came into view. Tuesday had taken the time to put his clothes back on but his robes were still over one arm. Eufemia was wearing nothing but a tiny silk dressing gown, which barely covered her generous tits let alone the rest of her. 

Please don't bend over. Was the first thing James thoughtwhen he saw her. Along with; shit, shit, shit, fuck, balls, bollocks, shit, fuck, fuck. 

Tuesday looked around the hall and then back to Eufemia. Eufemia looked past him to see every eye was on her. 

"Ana?" Harry asked. 

Eufemia looked around and then her eyes fell on Harry. "Auror Potter," Eufemia practically tittered and her dressing gown dropped off one shoulder. And to top it all, James was sure she licked her lips. 

"You know Eufemia?" James asked, completely shocked. 

"Who's Eufemia?" Harry asked. "That's Ana. Of course I know her." 

"How well do you know her?" Leave it to Albus to find the amusement in such a shit situation. 

"She was my informant on a – James and Albus what the hell have you two done?" Harry asked, sounding not resigned to the fact his sons had got him in a bit of a messy situation. But sounding nothing like the good, kind, fun and funny father James had grown up with. Harry sounded like he was ready and willing to beat arse. 

"This is enough evidence I think," the gruff Auror said. 

"Oh the hell it is," Albus said. "James and I can lease a room to Eufemia." 

"Not if she's a prostitute," McKinley said. 

"We are allowed to have one lady of the evening on the premises. I checked." Albus' tone was matter of fact and threatened the Aurors to challenge him. James wanted to leap across the hall and kiss Al. Brilliant Al. Of course he had checked the laws before having Eufemia move in. 

The gruff Auror pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "We have surveillance dating back to May. On several occasions there was more than one sexual act going on."

"I get laid a lot," James said confidently, and he saw Teddy look shyly his way. 

"There is also payment in accordance with these acts," gruff Auror replied. 

"For Eufemia," Albus replied. "Aren't you listening?" 

"We have a record of dual acts and payments." 

"Unless there is someone besides me than no one gave James money for sex," Teddy said, sounding very annoyed. 

"There's no one else," James quickly added. 

"Payments aren't currency alone," McKinley said, sounding triumphant. "You had intercourse with Mr Potter and then gave him a gift. It's prostitution." 

"Bollocks," Harry said. "You two need to pack up your things and leave my sons alone. This is ridiculous. Teddy is not paying to have sex with James." 

James considered what prostitution really was. Sex in exchange for payment, right? If that was all, then it could be exactly what he and Teddy had done. 

"James," Albus said, sounding snappish. "Tell these people you did it because you like a good shag. Not because you were paid." 

James looked at the men but didn't speak. Pleasure could surely be a part of selling yourself. He'd heard Eufemia enough times to know she liked her job. 

James could feel every eye on him, waiting expectantly for his answer. He could hardly believed this all hung on his word. What if he said, 'No, Teddy made me feel like a whore.' What would that mean? A headache for his dad, that's for certain. Jail time for him, Al of course, Teddy and Eufemia, maybe even her clients. His father would never speak to him again, and James didn't blame him. Hard to be proud of your son the cock slut. 

James' gaze wavered for a moment to Teddy. Teddy was looking at him expectantly. Eyes wide, his lips swollen from biting them the way he always did when he nervous. His heart-breakingly sweet face. James wanted to reach out and cup his jaw and pull him in for a kiss. He and Teddy never properly kissed, they always rushed to every thing else. James ached to kiss Teddy now. To feel their lips together. To press his body to Teddy, maybe getting paint on his perfect shirt, reach around and gently touch Teddy's arse that his trousers hugged perfectly. To wash everything away in a moment of only them and that kiss. 

"James," Mrs Malfoy spoke up. James looked at her in surprise; he had almost forgotten she was a part of this horror show. "Tell these fools the truth and be done with it." 

The truth. Yes. The moment he heard the word he knew exactly what the truth of the matter was. "Sorry you wasted your time and all that Ministry money. I do enjoy a good shag, but I'm sleeping with Teddy because I want to and not because I have any expectations other than being with him." 

"Ha!" Albus crowed. "See he's doing it for feelings like any other good Gryffindor." 

Harry gave Albus a look to shut his mouth, which Albus promptly did. 

"Nice try," Harry said to the two Aurors. "Remind me to reassign you two to actual cases. Now you can leave." Harry opened the door with a flick of his hand, and Tuesday rushed out red-faced before anyone else. 

The Aurors left but not before shooting contemptuous looks over their shoulders. The door slammed behind them and Harry said, "I don't know which his worse. Idiot Aurors or the things my sons come up with." 

"So, Ana, is it?" Albus asked. "Tell us how you know her, Dad." Albus elbowed Harry in the ribs, giving him a knowing wink. 

"I was a witness on a case of his," Eufemia said, answering for Harry. "De Head Auror is, unfortunately too honorable to take advantage. If you change your mind Harry, you know where I am." Eufemia turned and sashayed up the stairs providing quite the view of her arse. 

A loud thunk sounded, pulling James' attention around. "Yes, there we are," Mrs Malfoy said with pride having successfully unstuck The Portrait from the wall. 

"You said there were two?" Mrs Malfoy said, brushing away the chorus of thank yous. 

"Yeah, upstairs," Harry said. "I'll show you. I've wanted the photo for ages." 

As Mrs Malfoy and Harry climbed the stairs, they could hear her admonishing him not to be too hard on his boys. "Children are bound to wear out our last nerve and make mistakes no matter what we do. Did Draco ever tell you about his divorce settlement?" 

As their voices faded James, Teddy and Albus all looked at each other with shock and amazement. 

Teddy was the first to speak, "What the hell just happened here?" 

"I've no idea but James and I are some lucky motherfuckers," Albus said. He threw his arm around Teddy. "I need a drink. Lets go." Albus led Teddy down to the kitchen, leaving James alone in the entry hall. 

What the hell indeed.

 

_Five weeks later._

James knew right away it wasn't Teddy, because his door was wide open but, whoever it was still knocked. "Come in –" he stopped as he looked up from the fixtures he was sorting and saw his dad standing in the doorway. 

"Hey," he said stepping into the room. He looked around. "This looks nothing like the Gryffindor Common Room, but that's exactly what I'm reminded of." 

That was exactly the reaction James wanted to the room, but he didn't say so or even smile. Instead he said, "Yeah, red does that to us." 

"Us?" 

"Gryffindors." 

Harry nodded and slowly walked around the edge of the room until he reached the one wall that wasn't red. It was cream, or as Teddy would call it 'pine-apple fizz'. James rolled his eyes and smiled at the thought despite himself. 

Harry stopped in front of the image painted on the wall. It was a tree with long branches that looked like they were caught in some forceful wind, arching elegantly to one side. "Did you paint this?" Harry pointed and turned to James. 

"Yeah, of course. But it's a stencil. Drew and cut it out first before." James couldn't free-hand something like that. 

"Is it the –" 

"Yeah. Room needed something. Figured it was a fitting tribute," James replied. 

"What if the new owners paint over it? I don't think everyone would appreciate the Whomping Willow gracing their walls." 

"I don't think most people realize that's what it is. Beside when you sell the house you are giving up control. I took the risk, and if they paint over it then I'll never know." 

Harry turned away from the wall completely and grinned. "You charmed it so they can't." 

James chortled and shrugged. So what if he did? Harry walked over to James and sat on the floor next to him. He picked up an old bathroom fixture and winced at its horrible ugliness. "What are you doing with these?" 

"Mrs Malfoy said there is quite a market for serpent art. Might be able to make some money unloading these things. Sold enough of that old furniture, but it's hard to believe people like this stuff." James picked up one of the uglier ones; it had been a shower head. In this light, though, it looked rather phallic. 

"You've seen Narcissa?" 

"Yeah, she hired me to do those rooms she mentioned. And don't pretend you didn't know that. How long have you two been chummy? Been a long time or is it a recent development? Is she trying to get you to date her son or is she keeping you for herself?" Harry's cheeks pinked ever so slightly but he laughed silently. 

"You're too young and innocent for me to answer that question." 

"Despite a lifetime of spells being shot around you your ears still work fine. We both know exactly how innocent I am." They hadn't talked about that day, other than Albus bringing it up to give Harry a hard time about Eufemia AKA Ana. 

"Not that Ana isn't a perfectly nice person –" 

"Don't let Al hear you say that." 

Harry gave James a narrowed look but continued on. "I don't understand why you didn't ask for more money." 

James picked up a handle that was shaped like a snake curled in on itself and studied it without really seeing it as he replied. "Al lost some of the money, and I can't run to daddy every time something goes wrong." 

"Why not?" The question surprised James, but not the words – it was the way he'd said it. He sounded genuinely confused. 

"I'm a grown man. Need to sort myself out, mistakes and all." James flipped the handle into the air and caught it before putting it in the correct pile. 

Harry leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs out in front of him, sighing heavily. "It's hard for your old man to remember it isn't like you're seven and a hug and an hour playing Exploding Snap won't cure all woes in your life. Old dog, new tricks, it won't ever happen. I'll always want to help you, save you from anything that I can." 

James looked over his shoulder and smiled appreciatively at his dad. "I read about this problem you have in my History of Magic book." 

Harry chuckled. "It said I had a saving people problem?" 

James shrugged. "Not exactly, but that was the point. Or at least I think it was. Not sure. I think I fell asleep with my head on the book and my drool made the page stick to my face." 

Harry started laughing harder. "You are my son. What a boring subject. That class is about as useful as stepping in dog shit." 

James laughed along with Harry. In that moment James felt something slide back into place between them. It really had been James' problem all along, his thoughts, his self-doubts, and he knew that. But there was also something about sharing a laugh with someone you loved that was like swallowing a bezoar. It cured everything. 

James stretched out so he and his dad sat shoulder to shoulder. From this angle he could see that their legs were almost the same length. James hadn't ever realized that till now. He was taller than his dad because his body was longer, apparently. 

Harry was still smiling when he said, "Since you're a grown man, does that mean I'm not allowed to ask about Teddy?" 

"You can ask about Teddy, but I'm not saying anything because you didn't tell me which Malfoy you're doing." 

"Doing?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Neither. Teddy's been over at my house every day this week." 

"And how is he?" James asked, trying to act like it was nothing more than a polite question. 

"Pathetic. Moping about." 

"Bad week at work maybe." 

Harry looked at James like they both knew very well that Teddy's job had nothing to do with anything. "He mentioned you –" 

"All right, enough," James said. "I don't want to talk about Teddy anymore." 

"OK, lets talk about you. I thought after everything it would have been better with you and Teddy. It's been a month though." 

James growled in the back of his throat. He took a long breath and said, "Yeah. We liked each other all right –" 

"All right," Harry muttered with a scoff, but James plowed on. 

"I should have contacted him but didn't. Then I've been busy. Then time passes and you wonder if it's been too long and you missed your chance." 

"It's not like you to sit on your hands," Harry replied. 

He had James there. James liked action, doing. "Teddy's different." 

"Maybe that should tell you something." 

James winced. "OK, enough. You really want to talk about Teddy and me? Doesn't that make you feel funny?" 

"No. Why should it?" 

"Cause you raised both of us," James said and wanted to add an obviously, but bit his tongue. 

"Meaning I know what's best for both of you." Harry stood from the floor with a groan and offered James his hand, "Show me the rest of this masterpiece before it goes on the market tomorrow." 

James reached up and grabbed his dad's hand, and he pulled James up from the floor. They stood for a moment, looking at each other, and Harry moved to hug James but then stopped. James grinned and pulled his dad into an embrace. 

"You're short," James said, suppressing a laugh. "You're skinny too. I could kick your arse." 

"Like to see you try," Harry said and patted James on the back then moved to step back, but James squeezed tighter. No longer hugging but trying to make it hard for Harry to breath. 

"And see, old." Harry squirmed in James' arms and then jabbed his fingers into James' ribs right under his arms. "Ouch!" James pulled away. 

"See," Harry grinned. "Couldn't even last five seconds." 

"I let you win," James said, gesturing to the door with his head. 

They walked out into the corridor. "Al's right, you're a pain in the arse." 

"That is a pot and kettle situation." 

"I bet Teddy doesn't mind you so much," Harry said. 

"We agreed to stop talking about this," James replied. 

"We agreed to nothing." 

"God, no wonder Albus is the way he is. Now come on, Eufemia left yesterday I can finally show you the drawing room."

"It's disinfected?" 

"She had her own furniture. Looks like it did before, except she left some lag bolts in a truss and the floor. Nothing I can't fix."

"Bolts and trusses, what? Why would she put something extra in the room?" 

James only shook his head; he wasn't telling. He didn't want the follow up question of 'how do you know?' His family already heard enough about his personal life. 

 

 _A week later_

"It's five bedrooms –" 

"Five bedrooms! Jesus, Al, I was hoping for something a little smaller." 

"It is smaller. They want two million pounds –" 

"Albus. I am not paying two million pounds for a house," James said, stopping his progress up the front walk. 

"We can afford twice that after we unload Grimmauld Place. Get your knickers out of a twist."

"My knickers are twisted because you'll try to improve our future again by gambling. This time you'll rent a room to a vampire because we'll get some sort of creature tax credit." 

"You wear knickers? All the time or did you dress up because you invited Teddy?" 

"All the time. Then I make sure to use them to rub my ball sweat all over your toothbrush." 

Albus gave James a disgusted look and then turned to open the door, muttering, "Gross, James. You take the joke too far. That crosses the line," as he did. 

They entered the house, and Albus led him around on a tour. Compared to Grimmauld Place this place would be easy to fix up. The only problem James could see at this point was all of the floors were shit. The carpet was moldy, the wood floors pathetic, and the tile in the bathroom laid so poorly that the floor was uneven. It felt like you were walking across waves. James pondered if it could be foundation problems, but the rest of the house seemed OK.

They walked around the first floor – the house only had two floors thank Merlin – and looked at all the bedrooms. One was painted with hideous yellow stripes, and another was mint green with a border of tea roses, but those were all cosmetic things James could fix in less than a week. Before heading down the stairs to look at the kitchen, James pulled down the door to the attic. He wanted to have a look at the inside of the house. This was Scotland and the only thing more Scottish than tartan was the creeping damp. The prospect of dry rot and mold was never an appealing one. 

Besides a desperate update in insulation, James was happy to see the attic looked good. He was climbing down the ladder when he heard Teddy call from downstairs. "Hello?" 

"We're up here Teddy," Albus called back. "James is doing what he does best, poking around." 

"Is that supposed to be some sort of sex joke?" Teddy asked, climbing the stairs. 

"Yeah, you get it? Poking." Albus made a lewd gesture with one hand in the shape of an O and the index finger of his other hand. 

Teddy laughed and said, "Yeah, I got it. Thanks for the illustration though." 

Teddy stepped on the landing and his gaze fell on James. James felt like his heart and stomach were simultaneously in his throat. Teddy wore a light grey Muggle suit with an unbuttoned mac over it. The rain had made his hair wavy and a few droplets speckled his trousers. He looked completely polished and pulled together. James felt a little self-conscious in his jeans and jumper that had bits of bright pink insulation sticking to it. 

A smile of delight softened Teddy's eyes and James felt the breath go out of him. Right, good. Pink insulation or not, Teddy liked seeing him. 

"So this is it?" Teddy asked, looking around. "How does it look up there?" Teddy gestured to the ladder, which James was sliding up and pushing closed. 

"It looks OK." James shrugged. "Still want to check the foundation though." 

"We were going to go look at the kitchen. We're waiting for the listing agent," Albus said, taking a step down the stairs. 

Teddy gestured James ahead, and as James ascended the stairs, Teddy lightly touched his back. The touch stirred something very deep inside of James. 

He had been the one who invited Teddy here today. Albus had mentioned the house only hours after Harry had left and James thought it would be a good opening to invite Teddy along. There were no strings attached, just a simple interest in his professional opinion. If there was an opening to talk to Teddy, so much the better. 

They walked into the kitchen and both James and Teddy winced. The birch floors were ok, but the green and yellow backsplash was so hideous it was hard to notice anything else. 

"What color is this, Teddy?" Albus asked pointing at the heinous tile. "Puke green?" 

"I was actually thinking baby shit," Teddy replied dryly. Teddy moved around the kitchen studying the cabinets then moved onto the wall of windows on the far side. He looked out in the back garden, which was badly over grown, and said, "There's a lot of property. That will drive up the cost." 

"No, the people are desperate to unload the place, and we can snatch it up," Albus replied. 

"You have to sell Grimmauld Place first," Teddy pointed out. 

"We've had an offer," James replied. 

"A cash offer, yesterday," Albus added. 

Teddy eyes widened and he said, "Who has that much cash?" 

"They're Russians," Albus said. "They have some sort of business in London. And I use the word business in the loosest sense possible. What they don't know is that the Aurors left the surveillance spells on the house. I'll take their Galleons and the house will be empty within a year." 

"Good, then I can afford it. I'll pay Knuts on the Galleon," Teddy said. 

"You want that house?" James asked. He desperately wanted to tell Teddy he could have the house if he liked it, even though he knew Teddy didn't have the money for the asking price. Teddy had a nice inheritance from his Grandmother, but he couldn't just put it all on a house. James would have lowered the price for Teddy, but he needed the money to get another house. He could ask his dad for more money, and he knew Harry would give it, no question about that, but James wouldn't do that. This was his and Al's business and he wasn't going to ask Daddy to string them along like they were Malfoys. 

"I love the house. It's spectacular. I don't want it being abandoned; what would happen to all that fine work? The house needs to be lived in," Teddy replied. 

"It's spectacular?" James replied. 

"Well of course he thinks that," Albus said, butting in. "He picked out enough wallpaper to call it his own." 

"Shut up, Albus," Teddy replied with a dismissive wave. "James did a brilliant job and you know it." 

"Of course I know it," Albus said. "I love him and all but I didn't go into business with him because I pity him. I'm not stupid." 

"Too clever for your own good more like," Teddy said and turned from the windows. 

They went to the conservatory next. James poked around and the rain slashed against the windows. "These are all leaking," James said, poking at the panes. "I think I'll tear this whole thing out. Look, this glass hardly fits at all." James tried to shake the pane out, and Teddy stepped next to him and poked at it too. Their fingers brushed, which sent more butterflies swirling in James' stomach. 

"So what's with the suit Teddy?" Albus asked from behind them. "You look like you're going to a wedding." 

"I am, actually," Teddy replied. "Came by here first though." 

"Who's getting married?" James asked, thinking he knew everyone Teddy did.

"A bloke I went to school with. Marrying a Muggle. I don't think she knows he's a wizard." 

"That'll make for a happy marriage," James and Albus said at the same time, making them all chuckle. 

"Ignorantly blissful perhaps," Teddy said with a shrug. "I like him alright so I hope the best for him. Better to be honest though." 

Teddy's and James' eyes met and they held each other gaze so long that Albus had to clear his throat rather forcefully. "I'm going to go wait for the agent. She'll be here any minute. Besides, nothing worse than a cock block." 

Both James and Teddy watched Albus go. Once he was out of sight, Teddy said, "I thought you were going to say something about him being a cock block." 

"I don't need to tell Al when he's right," James said with a shrug. 

"So you think Al's a cock block?" Teddy asked, suppressing a smile. 

"Absolutely. He's also my best friend," James added. 

"Does he know that?" Teddy asked, looking surprised. 

"Al doesn't need compliments either. I'm sure he knows, though. He was willing to take a risk with me and that means a lot. He's the biggest pain in the arse, but it's all part of his charm. Lets get out of this room, I hate it." 

They went into the sitting room, which had tacky white carpeting covered in soot stains from the pathetically small hearth. James studied the fireplace and as Teddy stepped beside him he touched James' palm with a delicate brush of a finger. James whole body tightened. He stepped to the fireplace wall to knock and feel along it to distract himself from the touch. 

James marveled to himself that someone could touch you in the most intimate ways, yet a gentle touch to your hand could still make you hard in a second. James was scared that Teddy had such a power over him. But it wasn't the standard kind of scared. It was the kind that could send a thrill through James' body and he wanted more of that feeling. 

He stepped back from the wall and crossed his arms. "What do you think?" 

"No wizard would want a Floo that small. You going to tear it out and put in a new one?" 

James turned to Teddy and said, "Yes, I'm going to rip that son of a bitch out and build a better one. But I wasn't asking about the fire place."

"About the house?" Teddy ventured. 

"Nope. Would you like to keep guessing?" 

"Do I win a prize if I get it right?" Teddy asked, taking a step towards James. "I do very well with incentives." 

It took everything in James' power to do what he had to do, but he did it anyway. He took a step away from Teddy. Teddy raised his brows and James quickly said, "I wanted to know what you thought about us." 

"Oh, right. It wasn't my expertise that got me invited." Teddy put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the window, which put his back to James. After a moment he said, "I didn't give you blissful ignorance. I gave you honesty and then you never responded." 

"Right. I couldn't exactly in the moment." 

Teddy gave James wry smile over his shoulder then looked back out the window. "After a month I reckoned you didn't have anything to say to me." 

"A whole month?" James asked as he walked cautiously towards Teddy. 

Teddy looked him up and down and said, "I'm either terribly stupid or terribly optimistic." 

"You could be terribly Hufflepuff and faithful till the end." That got a grin from Teddy, but nothing more. James kept his eyes on Teddy who had turned back to look out the window. "I think living with Eufemia affected my brain. And Al got under my skin the day before the sofa thing, and I know those are excuses, but trying to show you why I was being a prat about the sofa. I don't think you treated me like a whore. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot for even entertaining the idea. It was a stupid fight. " 

James stopped and waited for Teddy to reply, but he only nodded so James went on. "It was like when I got my concussion and then it was the same as my car, all over again. Or many of the other things in my life I've smashed into poles. I feel like I jumped in, both feet. I did things with you and I didn't even have to buy you dinner first. I thought we were going to wake up one morning and look at each other and all we would have between us was a few sweaty nights." 

"You didn't complain at the time," Teddy replied, but it wasn't unkindly. 

"It was a lot, Teddy. I don't go out to pubs and chat blokes up and then bring them home so they can watch me wank." 

"You've never touched your cock in front of someone before?" 

"I meant the part where I stuck my fingers up my arse." 

"That was a very good part." Teddy looked at James now and they both stifled a laugh. 

James reached down, took Teddy's hand and said, "I like you a hell of a lot. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before. I wanted to slow it down. Figure it out so I didn't go and lose it all." 

"Slow it down," Teddy repeated then added, "Does that mean we can't –" He gave James a look of such sexual interest that James' body heated with desire, but he stubbornly continued on. 

"Yeah. Of course we can...I...well...I don't think you've ever even kissed me." 

"I've kissed you," Teddy said confidently. 

"Not that I remember. I don't recall that moment where we kissed for the first time. I'm not blaming you. I was right along with you the whole way, as you pointed out." 

Teddy turned to James and asked, "Are you trying to be my plus one to this wedding? You like overcooked chicken that much?" 

"No," James scoffed and Teddy took a step closer. 

"Jamie," he said quietly. He looked James in the eyes then down the neck, to his chest, and down and back up every single limb as if he were memorizing James' entire body. "You know I like you. I told you. It's not because you let me tie you up, or suck your cock, or spank you till your arse is bright red, or because I know you'll indulge my public sex fantasy." 

James swallowed hard. A public sex fantasy? Teddy was right, he'd probably do whatever Teddy wanted. 

"Merlin, I want to do those things to you because I like you so much. I don't go about blowing every piece of hot, sweaty, shirtless arse I see. I care about you; it makes me want you. I like your laugh, not your amused chuckle, but that deep belly laugh. I like the way your cheeks dimple when you're trying not to smile and I love how when you're with your family you roll your eyes so much they might roll out of your head. I love your passion and that you throw yourself into everything you do with your entire heart. Magic or no, you finished that house in less than a year. That's amazing." Teddy moved closer. They were inches apart. James could feel the warmth of Teddy's breath on his cheek. "I like the line in your arm when you're straining against something. Right here," Teddy ran his hand down the curve of James' bicep. "I like seeing it when you're holding the bed, or Merlin, even picking something up." 

"I've always been a fan of your arse," James blurted out. It was getting very warm in here with Teddy this close, whispering these things to him. He wanted to rip that suit off Teddy and go at it but he was pretty sure he could hear Al and the agent walking around upstairs. 

"I know," Teddy said, raising his eyes back to meet James'. "I know how much you like my arse. I also know you're tense right now. Slightly uncomfortable. You can't do what you want to do, but you want to do it so bad. I know you. I know how you are." 

"Yeah?" James challenged, raising his brows. 

Teddy nodded and said, "I'm sorry you don't remember me kissing you. I'm sure I have, but I can't remember either. I love your lips. You've a gorgeous mouth. Your bottom lip is fuller than your top, and your top lip turns out enough that I want to run my tongue across it tasting it. I've thought about doing that a lot. Mostly when you're about to put my cock in your mouth." 

Teddy moved in like he was going to make good on his words, and James wrapped his arms around him and said, "I thought we were taking it slow. Talking about kissing. Not other stuff." 

"If you like," Teddy said and that moment, right before Teddy's lips touched his, James noticed for the first time that Teddy's eyelashes were dark at the base but gold blond at the tips. Those details, that small moment, that's what James wanted. Not only that moment but a hundred...no, a thousand more like that. 

Teddy kissed him gently, opening his mouth ever so slightly so that James' bottom lip was between his. He kissed James slowly, no tongue, only lips moving across lips. Then, shyly, Teddy brushed his tongue to James' mouth and James opened it. He wanted to suck Teddy's tongue into his mouth but he took it slow. He brushed his tongue against the corners of Teddy's mouth and then to the tip of Teddy's tongue. Teddy slid his tongue along James' into his mouth. 

Teddy groaned and gripped James harder, kissed firmer. James could taste the mint of Teddy's toothpaste on his tongue. 

They sank into each other, only holding, only kissing.

When the kiss broke they still held each other. Teddy pulled James in, hugging him tighter. He put his head on James' shoulder and brushed his lips against his neck. "God, you smell incredible," Teddy whispered. 

James laughed and said, "That's the best you got after that kiss." 

Teddy straightened up released James. "That was an incredible kiss. Are you sure you don't want to go to this wedding?" 

"Not very respectful to bride and groom if we're constantly sneaking away for a good snog." 

"I told you I had a public sex fantasy," Teddy said with a wicked smile. 

James groaned but shook his head. He grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and kissed him firmly on the forehead. "No, you go. Leave the reception as soon as you can and we'll go get something to eat. We can make a plan for your fantasy then. And maybe talk about my getting caught one." 

"Caught by who? My aunt, godfather and Albus already heard far too much." Teddy's forehead wrinkled in concern, and James touched the lines between his brows smoothing them out. 

"We've got time, we can figure it out," James said. "Go get you're stuff done." 

Teddy moved to walk away, but gave James one last long look and said, "Are you sure you won't come?" 

James gripped Teddy's wrist and pulled him back. "Kiss me again and I'll think about it." 

Teddy smiled and then pulled James into his arms.


End file.
